A Little Thing Called Love
by Moonlight Drive
Summary: Well, Amelia and Emmett are still going strong. They're still in Forks with the family and are about to get married. Every thing is perfect. Nothing could ruin this... nothing. Sequel to Only A Vampire Could Love Forever. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

My life couldn't get any better. I'm have the perfect family, I'm getting married to the man I love more than life itself, but the best thing is I get to stay with him for eternity. _Emmett Cullen. _That's his name. What a beautiful name. He's the greatest man to ever have lived.

Amelia Rose _Cullen. _Has a nice ring to it does it not? Damn, I cannot believe this is happening. Never in my 336 years did I ever think I would be married, at least not to someone I actually loved.

It was so romantic. After prom, Emmett took me out to a beautiful, amazing lake. He played some slow music and we danced for a while. Then he popped the question. It was the best. I love that man so fucking much. Anyway, back to the present.

Bella's birthday's coming up, and I have got to get her something awesome even though she does not want gifts. Hell, she don't even want to get older. Everyone has already got their gifts for her. Edward made her a C.D, Carlisle and Esme got her tickets to Florida for her and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Raff got her a stereo, and Alice, hmmm, Alice got her something. I know the party is one present from her, but she got her something else.

The guys went hunting yesterday. They will not be back until tomorrow or the next day. So it is just us girls here. It gets kind of lonely without Emmett, even if it is just the weekend. I miss him already and it has only been a day. But, whatever, I have the girls to keep me company. They are killing me with wedding details. Yeah, the wedding is in a couple weeks, maybe three. Alice wants to have a traditional wedding, here, at the house. She is planning on inviting the whole town, pretty much.

"Milly. Get down here we got to find you a dress!" I heard Alice's voice ring through the house. I smiled. She is very excited. I can feel it. Rosalie's even excited. I have never seen her this excited, ever.

"I will be down there in a minute." I said, knowing she could hear me. This is going to be a long day.

To see the ring, you'll have to go to and check out the story there. It sucks that we(I) can't get pics on here. If you don't wanna look it up, then guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice bought Rosalie, Bella, Esme, herself, and me plane tickets to Manhattan, New York, just to get a dress. She is so excited, I guess I understand why. I mean, she did not get to have a traditional wedding and she finally gets to plan one. She had defiantly thought this trip through. She seen that today and tomorrow was going to be dark and rainy in Manhattan.

We were walking down the sidewalk, with umbrellas, to this designer person Alice and Rosalie knew, that was going to get my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses.

"Alice, why did we have to come all the way to New York to get dresses. We could have just gone to Olympia or somewhere in California." I complained, which I have been doing ever since I seen the tickets. She just looks at me, with a sad yet annoyed look.

"Because, I want this to be special. They don't have dresses like these in Olympia. And California just doesn't have the right ones." Alice replied with a tone that said, _We are getting the dresses here and that is final. _I sighed. There was no winning with this tiny, cute girl.

In a few minutes, we walked up to a huge building with 'Alvina Valenta' on it. _So that is the designer of my dress. Interesting. _They have some of the most beautiful dresses ever. I seen Alice smile at me, out of the corner of my eye. She knew I liked this designer. I am glad that I came. We walked in and went to the front desk thing. Alice spoke with her. After their little chat we were told to go to the 8th floor.

All 5 of us got into the elevator and done as we were told. When we reached the top, Alice was the first out. When we got out Alice was already at the assistants desk, speaking with her. The assistant shook her head yes and Alice told us to follow her. We walked behind the desk an through a set of doors.

Sitting at the desk was designer, Victoria McMillan.

"Ah, Alice, it's nice to see you again." Victoria said, standing up, walking over towards us. Alice hugged her.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Victoria. This is the lucky woman I was telling you about." Alice said pointing to me, " Milly, this is Victoria McMillan. Victoria, this is the soon-to-be, Amelia Cullen." I smiled at Victoria. She smiled back and gave me a tight hug. She was a really nice woman.

We talked a little bit about what I want my dress to look like. Alice talked about what she wanted the bridesmaid dresses to look like. The theme colors of the wedding was white, gold, and black.

"I have the perfect dresses." Victoria said before walking off. She came back in a few minutes later with other people. They were caring two dresses. Alice shoved me into a room and gave me the dresses. I tried them on. I really could not decided but I finally decided on the white one. It was a long halter with a train and there was no back, just a bow near the tailbone.

"This one is perfect." I exclaimed walking out wearing the dress. They exchanged words between each other before saying something to me.

"It's perfect" Alice said excitedly. Rose and Esme nodded. Bella did not say anything. She looked shocked.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She smiled widely and nodded.

"You look beautiful." She said. I smiled at her. I love that girl. I walked back in and changed. I was going to pay Victoria, but Alice had gotten to her first. Alice had paid a week ago, already knowing which dress I would pick. Next was the bridesmaid dresses.

Alice was going to be my Maid of Honor. We decided to pick a gold dress, seeing as mine was going to be white and the guys tuxedoes was going to be black. After looking through many gold dresses, Alice and I finally agreed on one. It was a beautiful gold mermaid dress, the twisted around in the middle and puffed near the feet.

"Thank you so much, Victoria." I said to her, pretty much groveling at her feet. She smiled at me and brought me into another hug. _Wow, she hugs a lot. _

"Your welcome, darling. I hope you wedding goes perfectly." She replied. I smiled at her. We left soon after. Bella was getting hungry and tired. We brought her to this beautiful restaurant, even though she refused to go. We finally got her to eat something. She hates it when we spend money on her. I do not see why, but whatever.

It was really late. Maybe 1:00 AM. Our flight leaves at 7:00 AM. I figured Bella needed the sleep, so I bought a hotel room, even if it was only for 6 hours. Bella went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I stayed in there with her while the girls stayed in the 'living room'.

I miss Emmett. I wonder what he is doing right now? _Probably taking down a mean, aggravated grizzly bear _I thought. I laughed quietly to myself, trying not to wake Bella. _Do not worry, you will get to see him tomorrow. _I watched Bella sleep for the next 6 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived home, the guys were there. Bella was asleep. I picked her up, off my lap, and walked to the house. The guys were on the porch waiting for us. Edward face went from an anxious/excited look went soft when he seen Bella. I handed Bella to him and he gladly took her. I smiled. _Ah, young love. _I chuckled at my thoughts. Emmett was on the other side of the porch looking at me with a soft smile dancing on his face. I took off and ran to him. He caught me as I jumped up into his arms. I kissed him, as he gladly kissed back. This kiss was full of passion, want, love. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

It started to pour rain in a quick second. I looked out at the woods and smiled at the beauty. I could see animals running through it. Hear them jumping around. I turned back to Emmett and looked at him. He had this wicked, guilty smile on his face, like he was going to or had already done something. I looked at him confused. All of a sudden I was swept off my feet and being pulled on Emmett's shoulder. I squealed slightly as Emmett pulled me out into the rain. The rain pelted down on us. He put me down as we laughed together. He grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me around the yard jumping and skipping, laughing the whole way. I smiled. _My life could not be any better. I have the best man in the world and the best family a woman could wish for. Nothing could be better than this. _We danced out into the woods, past the river.

Emmett stopped, suddenly, jumping around and just held me, looking me in the eyes. I stopped smiling and just stared at him. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me lovingly. It was perfect. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before I broke the kiss. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Lets go to the house." I said pulling him. He smiled a mischievous smile.

"Lets race." He said quickly before taking off. I ran after him.

"Cheater!" I yelled at him, laughing. I passed him up, sticking my tongue out at him. I got to the house in a matter of seconds. I waited a few more seconds until Emmett got there. I smirked at him. He looked defeated and upset. _Ha, he hates the feeling of defeat. Well, I guess that would be normal for him. No one can compete against Emmett and win. Other than Jasper and me._

"I win." I said, walking into the house. He followed after me. Everyone looked at us. I could understand why. We were drenched in water and walking through a clean house. _Opps. _I grabbed Emmett's hand and ran upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Skip to the day before the wedding.

"But I don't want to." Emmett whined. He was pouting, like, with his lips puckered out. It was adorable. It was the day before the wedding and Alice was making the guys take Emmett to our house. The house was a wedding gift from Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, obviously, did not want to go.

"You have to, Emmett. It's tradition. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding, therefore you have to stay the night at your house so you can't see Milly in the morning. It's the rules, Emmett." Alice said. He was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"She is right, Em. Look, just go. It is just one day and one night. We see each other less hunting. Please, Emmy." I said pouting. He looked away, knowing he was about to give in. I walked over to him and grabbed his chin and made him look at me. I kissed him. "Please?"

"Uh, ok." He huffed not taking his eyes off me. I smiled and walked back over to Alice. We were trying to plan this out. Alice looked up at the guys.

"Go." She said, as if it was obvious. They left, but not before Emmett gave me another kiss. "Ok what next?"

We was working on what decorations we should put. Alice was going to put things the way she wanted it and she had stuff she was not telling me about. We knew that the Wedding was going to be in the back yard where the river was. We had cleaned out the trees and bushes that were there and made a pathway leading from the house. Alice had ordered White Roses and Gold Leather Goddess Lilies. She orders over 200 of the them. We was going to line the path with some of them, others was going in the house for the reception. And of course the ones for the bouquets for my bridesmaids and me. The invitations are beautiful. It was a gold and green rectangular box with a gold ribbon with diamonds in the middle of it around the box. The invitation itself was in box. It was overall beautiful. Rosalie picked it out.

"Ok, don't worry about it, Milly. I know how this is going to look. Rose and Esme will help me decorate. Go get clothes and go to Bella's. I already told her you was coming over." Alice said. I was about to tell her I would stay and help, but Rosalie and Esme interrupted me.

"Go on. Just be back her with Bella at 1 O'clock. The wedding starts at 4." Rosalie said smiling. She was thrilled that I was marring Emmett. _Why? I do not know. _

"Yes, sweetheart. Go on." Esme said. Now, she was thrilled. Her son was finally getting married to someone he loves, and someone who loves him back. I nodded and went up the stairs. I grabbed what I seen first, which happened to be a pink sweater and a black pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed a pair of pink Pumps.

"Bye." I said waving to the girls. I grabbed my keys to baby blue 2009 Camaro. It was a wedding present from Edward, Jasper, and Raff. The girls got me a painting made with Emmett and me on the front kissing. I did not want a bunch of money spent on me, but they insisted. The only reason the wedding is costing so much is because Emmett wants it to be perfect for me. I guess I understand, since I want the same for him.

I sighed and got in my car. I headed off for a fun-filled night at Bella's.

I arrived at Bella's in no time. I parked my car beside Bella's rusty, old truck. _She really needs to get rid of that thing._ I quickly made my way to the front door before ringing the doorbell. Charlie was going to answer the door. I could hear him slowly get up from the chair. His thoughts were not very pleasant. He was wondering who was interrupting the game. I had to chuckle. Charlie was a character. The door flung open quickly.

"Oh, Amelia, it's you." Charlie said, his face turning red. I stifled a laugh.

"Hello, Charlie. Is Bella home?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded and moved to let me in the door. I walked in beside him.

"Bella! Get down here!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. I could hear a pair of feet hitting the hardwood floor hard, running down the stairs. Bella appeared at the end of the stairs. Once she seen me, she ran and pretty much jumped on me. I grabbed her before she fell on her butt. Charlie laughed and went back to the living area to finish watching the game.

"Come on." Bella said, attempting to pull me up the stairs. I finally gave in and walked behind her. We entered her bedroom and took a seat on her bed. "So, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I thought that I could take you to Seattle for a little shopping spree." I told her, almost knowing what she would say. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"No." She refused, shaking her head. I looked, well, more like glared at her.

"And just why not?" I asked. She just continued shaking her head. I raised my one eyebrow at her.

"I don't wanna. I hate shopping." She still refused. I stood up from my position on the bed and walked over to her closet. Within seconds I had picked out a pair of a light blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a purple jacket. I handed them to her.

"Here. Go get changed and I will wait for you." I told her. She did not take the clothes from me but crossed her arms instead.

"I said no. I do not want to go." This was the last straw. She was going whether she liked it or not. My lips tightened into a line and my eyes narrowed.

"You are going to go, Isabella. So, I suggest you go get dressed." I said, my voice hard and quiet. She looked at me and took the clothes and walked out the door. I grabbed the bag I packed my clothes in and quickly changed. I slipped the heels on as I took a seat on her bed. A few minutes later Bella came through the door, dressed. _Finally._ I handed her purse to her.

"You ready?" I asked. She just looked at me. "Oh, come on. Look, I am not going to make you get anything you do not want to. This is just for fun." She seemed to like that answer. She smiled and walked out the door. I grabbed my bag and followed.

"Charlie, do you mind if I take Bella to Seattle for a girls night out." I asked, as we reached the living area. He looked up from the television.

"Well…" He started before Bella cut in.

"Please, Dad. We'll be back as soon as possible." She begged. _This girl really needs to get out of the house._

"Alright, just be back sometime before tomorrow." Charlie replied, giving in. I smiled and thanked him before dragging Bella out the door. I started the car before Bella got in.

"Let us go." I said before taking off down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked Bella. We had just left the Pacific Place mall, and I was now taking her to get something to eat.

"Yeah, I did. But you shouldn't have spent so much money on me. I didn't need all this stuff." She replied with her head down. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Bell, your pretty much part of my family so I am obliged to by you stuff. It is my sisterly duty to do that sort of stuff." I looked over to her an smiled. She looked back at me and smiled slightly.

"I guess that makes sense, but it still doesn't feel right. I mean, you have the money to buy me all these things and I can't pay you back or buy you all these things. It makes me feel like a bad person." She said quietly. I frowned. _I did not know she felt like that. _I laid my hand on her shoulder. She turned her head towards me.

"You do not need to feel like that. You are a good person, you are a better person than I have ever been or ever will be. You do not need to feel like you need to repay me. I do not need all this stuff. I am sure you do not need all of this either, but I like getting it for you. And if I did not, Alice would have my head." I laughed at my words, as did Bella. She nodded her head.

"I guess Alice would kill you." She laughed at herself. I smiled and drove on down the road.

"Alright, so pick one. Yarrow Bay Grill or Sazerac. I know your hungry." I asked her.

"Neither. They're both to expensive." She replied. I sighed. This girl is harder to please than Rosalie. I grabbed her chin and gently pulled her head to face me. I locked my eyes with hers.

"Pick one or I shall do it for you." I said with a motherly tone. She just looked at me and tried to shake her head. I let go and sighed again.

"Yarrow Bay Grill its is then." I said and took off towards it.

After some arguing Bella had finally ate and now we was heading home. Bella was half-dead in the passenger seat. She looked so peaceful and content. Like an angel. Now I understand why Edward likes to watch her sleep. In a few seconds I had pulled up to the Swan's residence. I parked the car in front of the house and stepped out.

I picked Bella up from the seat and carried her towards the door. It was exactly midnight, which was technically when Charlie wanted us to be home. Charlie had left the door unlocked for us. _Wow, did not know a police officer would do such as thing._ I chuckled at my thoughts. I had the door opened, shut, locked, and had Bella up the stairs in a matter of seconds. I laid her down on the bed and went to find her sleepwear. I found it eventually and changed her into it. I tucked her into bed and laid down beside her. She looked so serene. I grabbed a piece of her hair and started playing with it. She smelled so good, like a field of wild flowers. She moved slightly, then turned around and latched herself onto me. I smiled and bent my head down towards her ear.

"Goodnight, Sweet Angel. May your dreams be filled with love and happiness. May the ones who care most be seen. We all love you. Sleep good, love, because we have a long busy day ahead of us." I said and bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella." I whispered. She stirred slightly. "Bella, wake up darling" I touched her arm and shook it slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled. She rolled over onto her stomach. This is gonna be harder than I expected.

"What time is it?" I heard her mumble. I smiled and sat down beside her.

"It's 12:45. We have to be back at the house by 1 and you still have to get dressed." She rolled back over quickly. She jumped out of bed and stumbled to her closet. I laughed and walked over to her. I picked her up and sat her back on the bed. I grabbed the clothes I picked out for her, blue jeans and a green sweater. I handed them to her. "Go get changed, do not worry about showering, you can do it at the house." She stood and hurried, sleepily, out the door.

I grabbed my bag and hers and walked out her bedroom door. I heard her in the bathroom, it sounded like she fell. I laughed silently.

"Bella, I will be down stairs. I got your bag." I said through the door. I heard an alright response. I walked down the stairs. Charlie was not at work today, so he was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. It was the Washington Nationals verses the Los Angeles Dodgers. The Dodgers was up by 4 runs. Charlie was not thrilled.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch silently. I did not say anything just sat there and waited for Bella. Charlie stood up and started to walk away, but jumped instead. He finally noticed me sitting there. He nearly fell back into the chair. I wanted to laugh but did not.

"God, Mia, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Warn an old man next time." He said laughing. I smiled.

"Sorry, Charlie. I did not mean to frighten you." I said politely. He nodded.

"It's alright. Just, let me know that your there next time." I smiled and nodded. He walked away and into the kitchen. I heard Bella's light footsteps coming down the stairs. _Hmmm? Trying to sneak up on me, Bella? _I sat there and pretended I did not know she was coming. I heard her footsteps, that no human ear could hear, coming up slowly behind me. They stopped and I heard her slow breathing.

"Boo!" I yelled turning around quickly. She let out a shriek. She looked horrified. I laughed at her expression. I had not laughed this hard in a long time. Charlie came bounding in here, thinking something was wrong. When he seen me laughing, he got confused. I stopped laughing long enough to reply. "She tried to sneak up on me, but I got to her first."

He understood then and started laughing as well. He shook his head, still laughing slightly, and walked back into the kitchen. Bella looked, well, I could not describe how she looked but it was a cross between anger, embarrassment, and humor.

"That wasn't funny." She said, laughing slightly. She hit me, but ended up hurting her own hand.

"Ok, Ok. I am sorry, no matter how funny it was." I said laughing again. She sighed and grabbed her bag from me.

"Let's just go." She said walking out the door. I stopped laughing long enough to walk and speak. I walked into the kitchen where Charlie was. He was sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"Charlie, Bella and I are going to go. Will you be at the wedding? It starts at 4:00 PM." I said with a hint of hopefulness in my voice. I really like Charlie and I really want him to be there.

"Yeah, darling. I'll be there." He replied standing up. He walked over towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "Congratulations." I released him and stood back. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Charlie. I will see you later." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye." He replied. I was in the car in a second. Bella almost yelled. I laughed again. She is on a roll this morning.

"God, Milly. You nearly scared me to death." She said leaning back in the seat. I chuckled lightly.

"I would have figured you would be used to it by now." I said, the humor evident in my voice. She just glared at me. I laughed. "Ok, none of that. You have to be happy at the wedding, not angry at me." Her expression softened.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" She said excitingly. I smiled and sighed. I looked over at her.

"Me neither, Bella. Me neither." I sighed softly. I had an odd way of showing excitement. I never got to pumped up, like Emmett. I just act like it is nothing big, even though it is. I can not believe I am getting married. This is what I have dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. When I was little, I wanted to get married to a handsome man and I wanted a big wedding, with all my family attending. That all seems so silly now. Why would I want a huge wedding, when I could have a small one with the man I loved. And the family part? I wish my family could be here, seeing me now. Seeing the woman I have grown to be. At least some of my family will be there. My new family. The ones that will forever be with me, until the day that I have the privilege to die, to see my real family.

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel harder. I wish I could cry sometimes. Just to be able to truly feel something. I quickly let go and cleared my head. _Not those kind of thoughts, Amelia. Not those kind of thoughts. _I looked over at Bella. She was smiling. Seeing her happy makes me happy.

"So, are you ready to be a bridesmaid?" I asked her. She turned her attention to me. She laughed.

"I believe the question is, are you ready to be a bride? Ready to be a Cullen?" She asked. I pondered on her question. Am I? Of course I am. "Yes, Bella. I believe I am ready." I said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled up to the Cullen residence in no time. There was no cars here other than Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. I parked my car and got Bella out. _This is going to be hell. _I thought, as we made our way inside. As soon as we stepped foot into the house, Alice was dragging us up the stairs. She was so excited, it was quite a sight. She was like a Chipmunk on drugs and sugar. It is funny. I did not even get to see the decorations, but I suppose that was the purpose. Rose was at the door of Alice's room, waiting. Even she looked happy. Not the usual happy-for-myself but the happy-for-someone-else or just happy in general.

"Ok, Milly, go with Rose and she'll do your hair. Bella's coming with me." Alice said, dragging Bella into Jasper's and her room. Rose did not say anything, just walked into mine and Emmett's room. I followed.

When I entered, Rose was sitting on the bed. She was sobbing, though no tears would come. I had never seen her like this, ever. She was always so confident and cocky. This just was not something you would see out of Rosalie. I rushed over to her and kneeled before her. Something's wrong. This just does not happen.

"Rosalie, what is the matter?" I asked, attempting to calm her down. This frightened the hell out of me. I have never been in this type of situation, not since I died. She slowly calmed down, still sobbing, but quietly. "Now, Rosalie. What is wrong?"

"This is just so overwhelming. I never thought Emmett would be getting married. I'm just so happy for you two. I'm not used to this. Raff and I'm the only ones to ever actually get married. Carlisle and Esme have this unspoken bond. Same as Jasper and Alice." She sobbed some more before continuing. "I'm just so _happy_ for you and Emmett." She jumped up off the bed and nearly tackled me to the floor. Rosalie had never really hugged me, or any one else (besides Raff), like this. This hug was full of sisterly love. Rosalie had let her emotions slip, for once. She was not a heartless, conceited, bitch as most people tend to think. She just carries herself with pride and loves the way she is. I hugged her back with just as much love. I pulled away.

"I love you Rosalie. My sister." I said. It was the truth. She was the sister I wish I still had. She reminds me of Catherine. Catherine was beautiful and she knew it. She was not afraid to flaunt her good looks. She was not nearly as vain as Rose, but no one was back then. Rosalie just looked at me.

"I love you too, Mia. You're the sister I wish I had growing up." She replied, smiling at me. We hugged once more. "Uh, we better be getting your hair finished." I nodded. She walked me into my bathroom. This is it. A few more hours, and I am officially Amelia Cullen. Words cannot describe how I feel right now.

"Sit here, Mia." She pointed to a stool. I obeyed. She started toying with my hair. She made me face away from the mirror, so I could not see what she was doing. Only feel. No one had done my hair since I was with my mother. She always brushed it and fixed so it would look nice. Up until now, I had always done my own hair, which is not saying much.

30 minutes later, she was finished.

"Are you ready to see it? It looks ravishing." Rosalie said, tweaking a few pieces. I nodded, before she turned me around, facing the mirror. She was right, it was ravishing. The top part was pulled back into a barrette. The back part was curled perfectly. Rosalie really was an artist.

"Wow, Rosalie. Thank you. It looks amazing!" I raised up and hugged her tightly. She smiled as she returned the hug.

"You're welcome, sis. I better get you back to Alice. You need to be getting into your dress. She finished, dragging me out of my room. Alice was still in her room, torturing Bella. Rose pulled me in there. They were in the bathroom. Bella was sitting on a stool as Alice was painting her nails quickly. Bella looked beautiful. Her hair was left down but curled slightly. She looked wonderful in her dress, but so did Alice and Rose. Alice took her attention away from Bella and focused on me. When she seen my hair, her golden eyes brightened. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Good job, Rose. You really done it." She kept looking at me as she finished up Bella's nails.

"You look beautiful, Bella. You all do. Alice, you and Rose are really miracle workers. Gift's from God." I said, looking at them all.

"Gift's from God, sure." I heard Rosalie mutter. I just gave her a look. Alice finished with Bella and ran over to me.

"Come on, Milly. We got to get your dress on." Alice said, jerking me into her bedroom. I just went along with it. Alice ran into her closet and came back with my dress in the blink of an eye. It looked the same as when we bought it. "Ok, strip down." She said laughing. I done as I was told.


	8. Chapter 8

30 minutes later and everything was completely done. My dress was on, my heels were on, my hair perfect. Alice and Rose had worked a miracle. As I looked in the mirror, I never thought I would ever look like this. Hell, I never thought I would be in this position. About to get married to the man of my dreams. We had a couple of minutes before we had to walk down those stairs, to meet my future. I looked at the 3 women in the room. They looked so beautiful. I nearly broke down, but refrained.

"I want to thank you all for this. If it was not for you, I do not know what I would do. I love all of you." I said, enveloping each in a hug. We laughed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." In walked Carlisle. He was one of Emmett's Groomsmen. Esme was my other Bridesmaid, she was downstairs. He smiled at us.

"You look beautiful, Milly." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled. "Emmett sent me up here to give you this." He handed me a small jewelry box. I opened it an inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace I had ever seen. It was a full, thick diamond heart.

I would definitely be crying right now if I could. I hugged Carlisle. He took it out of the box and put it around my neck.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman. Emmett told me to tell you that you now hold his _heart, _forever." Carlisle said. He wrapped his arms around me. It seemed like forever before he pulled away. "I need to be going now. I will see you all in a minute. I love you all, my children." He started to walk towards the door.

"Carlisle." He stopped, looking at me. "Tell Emmett I said thank you and that I love him." He nodded and made his exit. I turned to my sisters.

"I believe it is time we start heading down." I said. They all smiled at me. In order, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, then Bella, they exited the room. I slowly followed after them. This is really going to happen. I have never been so nervous in my entire existence. This is it. Now going back, not like I actually thought about it. _Emmett, my love. Get ready for this. I love you. _

**Emmett's POV**

_This is it. The beginning to my eternity._ I've never been this scared or nervous in my entire life. _I wonder what she's gonna look like? Beautiful as always. She doesn't try, she just is. _I smiled to myself. _Oh God, what if I mess up while saying my vows or I do something stupid._ All these thoughts were tackling each other in my head.

"Everything's going to go perfect. Stop thinking such negative thoughts. Your giving me a headache." Edward whispered to me.

"Yes, your nervous feelings are making me sick." Jasper added. I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Way to make me feel better guys." _Ok, quit thinking negative. Think about Amelia. Think about how much you love her and how much she loves you. Think about her beautiful laugh, the way she smiles, the way she walks, the way her lips…_

"Alright! Those thoughts don't help either." Edward hissed at me. I smirked. Now I know how to piss him off. He frowned at my comment.

"Emmett, leave Edward alone. Just, look at all the people that came to your wedding, or the decorations, or something." Jasper said with a sigh. I did just what he said, though. I looked at the benches set up in the backyard. The ceremony was being held in the backyard by the river. The river was behind the Priest. A beautiful carpet was rolled out from the back of the house to my feet. It was beautiful. Truly. A lot of people came. Alice had invited everybody in the town of Forks. Kids from school and just people from town. Bella's dad, Charlie, was in the front row sitting by some of Carlisle's friends. _Wow, he's even dressed up._ Not everyone here is human. Tanya's clan is here, along with a few other's we know. Alice really overdone it. There was all kinds of people here. _All the more to see my beautiful Amelia. _Carlisle's presence brought my attention from the crowd. He was walking from the house.

"What did she say?" I asked him. He smiled.

"She accepted the necklace. She said thank you and that she loves you. Mia looks beautiful." Carlisle said, taking his place beside Jasper. "They're on their way." I froze. This is it. _Amelia, my love. I'm ready. I love you.___


	9. Chapter 9

_Amelia's POV_

**The first thing that I heard was someone playing the piano version of Utada Hikaru's First Love. **_**The perfect song. **_**The backyard was packed with humans and vampires alike. Once my sisters left my line of vision to take their place, the most beautiful sight was before me. Emmett was standing there, dressed in a tux, arms behind his back, waiting for me. I could feel how nervous he was, but the feeling of his love for me overpowered the feeling of nervousness. The feelings that I felt, feelings that were shared between us, were true love. **_**This is love. Real, true love.**_** Emmett was my soul mate, as I was his, forever and always, until the world ends.**

**I walked forward, in time with the music. Before I knew it, I was standing side by side with my love. Alice took my bouquet of White Roses and Gold Goddess Lilies. Emmett took my hand in his. The Priest started reading off from the book, but I was not really paying attention. My attention was on the beautiful… God in front of me. Emmett was like my own personal Greek God. My own Ares. Beautiful but tough and strong. All I could do was stare into his glowing gold eyes. They were brighter than normal, but I could understand why. The nervousness had left him. All I could feel off him was pure love and happiness. Within minutes, which seemed like hours, it was time for the Vows.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, the couple has decided to write their own Vows. Emmett, would you kindly start?" The Priest asked. Emmett 'cleared' his throat. The congregation of witnesses were quiet.**

"**Amelia, my love, what can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart and heart." He spoke. His words were full of sincerity and love. I tried to refrain myself from sobbing. It would look peculiar if I was up here sobbing but no tears in my eyes. There is only two things I wish I could change right now. The first being, I wish my family was here. My mother and father would be so proud. The second being, I wish I could cry. Everyone always cries at weddings but I cannot. Tears will not change this moment. This moment will be the best moment in my life, the past and the future. **

"**Now, Emmett, place the ring on Amelia's hand and repeat after me. With this ring." The Priest ordered. Emmett done as he was told and placed a traditional, gold band on my left ring finger and repeated the words.**

"**With this ring."**

"**I thee wed." The priest continued.**

"**I thee wed." **

"**And with all my love." Almost finished.**

"**And with all my love."**

"**I thee endow." The Priest finished.**

"**I thee endow." Emmett said, squeezing my hand. He had the biggest smile on his face. I would have never though Emmett would be one for crying, but this moment proved me wrong. He would be in tears if he could. I smiled, wanting nothing more than to kiss those longing lips. The Priest turned to me.**

"**Do you, Amelia Rose Styx, take this man, Emmett McCarty Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so, answer 'I Do."**

"**I do." Emmett grinned at me.**

"**Amelia." The Priest said, directing his hand towards me. I took in a deep breath. **_**Now or never.**_

"**I, Amelia, choose you, Emmett, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care, through the pressures of the past and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that, I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment, I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you, Emmett; for all of your love and constant friendship. I know our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. **

"**Today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." I finished up. All I could do was smile at Emmett, that's all I could do to keep the sobs from exiting. Emmett had the most adorable smile on his face. A smile full of love and compassion. A smile I will always cherish.**

"**Amelia, place the ring on Emmett's hand and repeat after me. With this ring." The Priest said, his voice softer than before. I did not hear the quiet crying from the guest that were seated in front of us. It was just Emmett and me, forever. I placed the large, gold band on Emmett's left ring finger, just as he done to me.**

"**With this ring." My voice was a few octaves higher than it was before.**

"**I thee wed." The Priest continued, looking at us.**

"**I thee wed." The loving aura that was between us got brighter. I could feel the love growing stronger.**

"**And with all my love." The Priest said. I could feel the happiness in his voice. He loved seeing others happy.**

"**And with **_**all**_** my love." I said, putting an emphasis on all. I had so much love for Emmett. These words could never express how much. **

"**I thee endow." The Priest finished, his words stronger than before. **_**Almost there. Three more words, Mia.**_

"**I thee endow." I heard my voice crack. Emmett's smile grew even larger, if that was possible. I could see him restraining himself from tackling me.**

"**Do you, Emmett McCarty Cullen, take this woman, Amelia Rose Styx, to be your lawfully wedded wife? I so, answer 'I Do.'" I waited in anticipation for Emmett's answer.**

"**I do." He said, his voice booming. I could see my brother's and father behind him, laughing. I smiled at them before returning my attention back to Emmett.**

"**If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The Priest spoke to the crowd. I could feel the rage flash in my eyes. I would kill anyone who dare speak against this. Emmett squeeze my hand, reassuring me. I smiled lightly at him.**

"**By the power vested in me by God and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Finally, you may now kiss the bride." Emmett was already there by the time the Priest got out the last words. His lips were attached to mine. Ice on ice, but so warm. This kiss was full of all the love and passion we had for each other. Even though it was just a simple kiss, it held so much emotion in it. I felt it more because of my ability, but I know Emmett felt just as much. And I know Jasper felt it. I could hear him cursing me in my mind. I giggled a little as I pulled away. Emmett smiled down at me before grabbing my hand and turning us toward the crowd. He threw our hands in the air. Everyone laughed as the stood and cheered. This was the best moment in my existence. I know I've said that before, but none of those moments could add up to this one. I turned towards Emmett and pulled him into a kiss.**

"**I love you." I whispered as I pulled away. He grinned at me before pulling me into another kiss.**

"**Mmm, I love you more." He said, challenging me. I just giggled and pulled him down the long carpet. Now, the reception must start.**


	10. Chapter 10

On the other side of the backyard, beside the house, is where everything was set up. There were tables and chairs that looked very extravagant. The table cloths were alternating between gold and white. Each had a candle opposite color in the center of the table. _Beautiful._ There were catering tables set up with food for the humans. One of those tables held a beautiful cake on it. It had 4 levels, the middle two were separated by columns. It was a beautiful pink color that held gold flowers in random places. It was truly magnificent.

The wedding cake. The one Emmett and I had to eat. _Wonderful._ We made our way over to a table that was reserved for us. The family was already seated. Alice told everybody, well at least the humans, to have the lunch that she and Esme made.

Emmett was attached to my hip, as I was to his. We were talking amongst ourselves. Emmett and I was in our own little world. Nothing else mattered, nothing but each other. I loved him and he loved me. I didn't realize how much time had passed. Mine and Emmett's lips were at each other when I heard a what sounded like metal on glass. We pulled apart to see Carlisle standing with Esme by his side, a knife against his full glass. Everyone quieted down.

"I figured now would be the time to make a toast and say a few words to the happy couple. I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm so proud of you two. I love you both and want nothing more but the best wishes. And remember, Emmett, a man's wife has more power over him than anyone else. Don't forget" Carlisle said smiling. I laughed at his comment, agreeing. He nodded towards Emmett before having a seat.

"I am so proud of you two. You make a mother happy. I love both of you and wish both long, happy lives together. May your joys be as deep as the ocean, and your troubles as light as it's foam." Esme said before hugging us both. _She's so much like my mother. _Next to stand up was Jasper, Raff, and Edward._ Oh boy._ They were smiling at us.

"First of all, we'd like to say congratulations." Jasper started off. I could see the smirk playing about his lips. I shook my head at them.

"Yes, so congrats, man." Raff said. Emmett was smiling at their antics.

"We just wanted to share some stuff with you." Edward said, trying not to laugh. My eyes widened. _What have you got planned?_ They continued on.

"First, Emmett, Amelia is the love of your life, no other woman compares. Got it?" Jasper asked him. Emmett nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Second, she's always right. Don't question her. What she says is always right." Edward said, leaning on Raff. I giggled at them.

"And last? Always remember that marriage is the only war in which you get to sleep with the enemy." Raff finished up. Emmett was laughing loudly. His booming voice echoing off the forest behind us. Edward and Jasper came and gave us a hug, while Raff stayed in his spot, standing beside a sitting Rosalie. I rose my eyebrow at him._ What are you doing?_ Raff cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Raff Cullen and for those of you that do… well, I apologize. Foolishly, Emmett has given me the great honor of being Best Man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Amelia and Emmett. Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you… terrified." Raff laughed at his comment. "Before I hand you over to Alice, I would just like to say a big Thank you to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvelous job in helping us, and look fantastic! In fact, they are only eclipsed by Amelia herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree, looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned.

"Right now I would like to ask both Amelia and Emmett to take part in my speech. Amelia, will you please place your right hand on the table. Emmett, will you please place your left hand on top of Amelia's. I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me Emmett, you will regret it if you don't. I would like to also thank you for finally admitting after all this time that I have known you, that I _am_ the Best Man!" He directed his attention the Jasper and Edward. I stifled a laugh. " Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure I'm the best person to dish out advice, but I do have the following words of wisdom for the happy couple. Emmett, first, set the ground rules and establish whose boss- then do everything she says. Second, married life can be compares to Football, so, be fully committed every week and make sure that you score every Saturday. Third, remember the 4 rings. The engagement ring, the wedding ring, the suffering, and the enduring. Fourth, don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some… and the reason why. Lastly, there are three words you must never forget. 'You're right, dear.'

"For the bride," Raff said, turning his attention towards me. "For you I have the five key tips to a successful marriage. A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side. A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments. A man who will comfort you in times of trouble. A man who will please you and grant you your every request. Most importantly, make sure that each man does not know the other ones names." Everyone laughed at his comment. Raff, well, this is just Raff. "But really, Emmett. You are one lucky man! You married Amelia today. She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman. She really deserves a great husband. Thank God she married you before she found one. Have you still got your hands together? Good. The final and most important task of the Best Man, is knowing when enough is enough and I think that that time had arrived as I look down at my girlfriend and see her with her head in her hands, 'wondering what have I done?' It has been an honor and a privilege to be Best Man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend to be Best Man for.

"I think you will all agree that today, Emmett truly is the Best Man and apart from Amelia being the most stunning person in the room, he is also the luckiest. Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Emmett to place his hand on top of Amelia's, I will tell you now. Emmett… as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Amelia. Please stand and raise your glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Everyone stood and clapped. All I could do was laugh at Raff's antics. He is such a moron, but I love him. Alice stood up beside him, pushing him back in his chair. I heard her whisper 'My turn.' She can be a little pushy sometimes, but if she was not she would not be Alice. After everyone calmed down, she started.


	11. Chapter 11

"First of all I would like to congratulate the happy couple. I just _knew_ it would work out." Ah, the quirks to seeing the future. " I love both of you so much. You two are perfect for each other and the love you give each other shows that. I just wish you the best wishes and that you'll live long, happy days full of love. May your love be like the misty rain, gentle coming in but flooding the river." Alice was such a poet. She smiled as she hugged us. She was just so affectionate. She loved hugged people and giving them love. _Adorable._ She smiled at Rosalie as she stood. I could see the shocked faces on the people who went to school with us. I laughed. Oh, what they do not know about Rose. She is actually quite loving and caring. She just hates the fact that she is a vampire, that she did not get a choice. I feel so sorry for her. I tuned out my thoughts and paid attention to Rose.

"I just want to let both of you know that I love you and that I'm happy for you. I know that this will work out and that you will be happy and loved for the rest of your lives. Just remember, when you go to _college_, that we will always be there for you and we want you to come visit us. You better. I wish you the best of the best wishes. Remember, a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person." She said, hugging Emmett. When she came to hug me she whispered in my ear. "Thank you for everything, Mia." I smiled and kissed her cheek. I love that girl.

It was now our turn to speak. Emmett stood up first, before pulling me to his side. I kissed him before we started.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today. This means so much to us. And thank you Alice, for putting all this together." Emmett said, nodding towards Alice. I done the same. "I love you." He whispered to me. I smiled at him telling him the same.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you all. If was not for you all, I would not have met the love of my life. And he _is_ the love of my life. Without him I would not have a reason to live." I kissed Emmett, putting my love into a simple kiss.

"I love you too. I think the very same. Without her, I would not want to be here, in this world today. Although, I do not know why she would ever love someone like me. I'm nothing special. But that's why I love her. She knows everything about me, but still loves me the same." He said, hugging me tighter.

"You are special. You are special to me and to your family. We love you, Emmett. Today has been the best day of my life. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt of a wedding of elaborate elegance. A place filled with family and friends. That is just what I got. A few days ago, I asked Emmett what kind of wedding he wished for and do you know what his reply was? He said he wished for a wedding that made me his wife. Emmett, you are the perfect person and I love you with all my heart and soul." I kissed him once before sitting down.

"It's the truth. This has been the wedding I've wished for forever. Even when I didn't know you, I knew that someone out there was waiting and looking for me, my soul mate. And that is what you are, Amelia. You are my soul mate. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me deeply. A kiss full of emotion and love. He pulled back and smiled to our audience. "Thank you." He said before taking his place at my side, where he would be for all eternity. The crowd all stood up and cheered.

Alice jumped up and made her way over to the beautiful cake. "Now, if our bride and groom would join me. I believe it's time for the cake." She hopped in place, trying to contain her excitement. Slowly, we stood and made our way over to her. She smiled and pulled us beside the cake. She handed Emmett and me a large knife. Emmett took the knife and my hands in his. He pulled the knife down slowly, to the top of the cake. He cut to pieces out. I grabbed my piece, as Emmett grabbed his. _This is going to taste awful, but I have to enjoy it. For Emmett and for Alice._ We done the traditional feed-the-cake-to-your-spouse thing. Emmett pretty much just shoved the cake at me, making a mess. I done the same. We could not contain our laughter. Everyone else joined in on the laughter. We did not really eat any, most of it was on our face and the rest was on the ground.

Emmett pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground, spinning around. Before I could laugh, he pulled me into another kiss. This one even more passionate than the one before. I pulled away, but gave him small kisses as I did. We stared into each others eyes for the longest before Alice's voice interrupted us.

"You can come get a piece of cake and if there's not enough we have some other smaller cakes here." I looked to where she was pointing and seen a couple small gold and white cakes. People started towards the cake as Emmett pulled me to the table. As soon as I sat down I was pulled into a kiss by none other than Emmett. This one lasted longer than the ones before and was filled with just as much love and compassion, if not more. I could hear the rest of the family complaining, the rest of the family being Raff, Edward, and Jasper. I knew we was getting on their nerves, but that made everything even more fun. I pushed even more emotion into the kiss.

"Ok! That's enough. You two are killing me. I'm happy to see you happy, but all your _emotions_ are eating me alive." Jasper complained, breaking us apart. I laughed at him, while Emmett glared. I suppose we are more open about of love than the rest of them. Carlisle and Esme never do anything more than a simple kiss or hug in public, same as Jasper and Alice. Rose and Raff are a little more open, but they prefer their relationship behind closed doors. Emmett and I, well, we show a lot of affection while in public. We are not scared nor ashamed of our love and want everyone to see how much we love each other. We like it that way.

For Jasper's sake, we quit kissing and talked to the family and the others that stopped at our table. This day could not get more perfect. This is the happiest I have been in a long time. I did not realize how much time we had spent just talking. Alice stood up and walked over to the area she had set up for the dancing. _Oh no, is it time for that already. _Alice smiled over at me. This is my favorite part about wedding receptions.

"If I could have your attention. I would like Emmett and Amelia to please come up here." Alice asked. I stood and pulled Emmett up. I held his hand as we walked over to Alice. "It's time for your first dance. Your first dance as a married couple. Your first dance for your life together." She walked over to a C.D. player. Emmett did not know the song, since I picked it out. I thought it was the perfect song for us. As Alice pushed the play button, Etta James' At Last filled my ears. Emmett smiled at my song choice.

All I could do was stare into his eyes as we danced. Those eyes held so much emotion and so much life. They held so much pain from past years and so much hurt, but the happiness he felt now overshadowed that. I laid my head on his chest and danced. We danced for what seemed like an eternity before the song ended. We stopped but stayed in the same position.

"I love you, Amelia. You don't know how much you mean to mean to me." Emmett whispered in my ear. I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

"And you do not know how much you mean to me, my love." I replied. We slowly pulled away and Emmett went back to our table. I stood and waited for Carlisle. It was time for our Father-Daughter dance. I heard Alice announce what this dance was. Carlisle made his way to me from the table. He took my hand in his as we started to dance. I had picked Mariah Carey's Hero because Carlisle was my Hero. He was the Hero that lied within me. If it was not for him I would have never found out just how happy I could be. He helped bring Emmett and me together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you, darling." Carlisle said to me as we danced. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you. I am so happy, this has been the best day I have had in a long time. I just wish my family was here to see me." I sighed. I really do wish they were here. My mother and father would be so proud of me. Jonathan would be aggravating me, but still happy for me. The girls would just be having a wonderful time, running around in a beautiful dress, playing.

"Your family is here. They've always been with you, even if you may not have seen them, they're still here. They're with you in your heart and they will always be." Carlisle said, lifting my chin, making me look at him. He bent down and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Amelia, my daughter."

"I love you too, Carlisle, my father. I will always love you." I replied. We danced till the song ended. We started walking back to the table, but Alice grabbed my arm and stopped me. I was confused.

"Everybody, Amelia is going to give you all a treat. S I would like everyone to find a partner and get up here to dance." Alice ordered the guest. They did what she asked. Everyone did. All the humans, all the vampires, my family, they all got up here to dance. I looked at Alice and all she did was smile. I took a peek into her mind. My eyes went wide.

"No! No, I will not do it." I said, trying to pull away from her. Emmett and Jasper, who were now standing beside us, looked at us with confusion. Alice pouted at me. No, I will not give in this time. I turned my head, refusing to look at her.

"Please, Amelia. For me." She asked. That voice. That adorable, evil, persuading voice. I cannot help but give in. I turned back to look at her. She had a smile on her face. She knew I could not say no.

"Ok. But just for you." I said. She ran and grabbed a microphone and handed it to me. The men were still confused. "She is making me sing." They gave me an 'Ohhhhhh' face.

"Carlisle said he would play the piano, so you can dance with Esme." She said to Emmett. He looked down at me and I nodded. He gave me a kiss before leaving to find Esme. Alice and Jasper left as well. Carlisle made his way to the piano that I somehow missed before. Everyone was looking at us. I sighed. _I guess we better start._ I thought to Carlisle. He nodded and started playing. I was going to sing Martina McBride's Valentine. This song was for Emmett. I had told Alice that this song reminded me of him and I guess she thought of an idea to include this in our wedding. I started to sing.

"If there were no words,

No way to speak,

I would still hear you.

If there were no tear,

No way to feel inside,

I'd still feel for you.

And even if the sun refused to shine,

Even if romance ran out of rhyme,

You would still have my heart,

Until the end of time.

You're all I need

My love, my valentine.

All of my life,

I have been waiting for

All that you give to me.

You've opened my eyes

And showed me how to love unselfishly.

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before,

In my dreams I couldn't love you more.

I will give you my heart,

Until the end of time.

You're all I need,

My love, my valentine.

La da da,

Da da da da.

And even if the sun refused to shine,

Even if romance ran out of rhyme,

You would still have my heart,

Until the end of time.

Cause all I need,

Is you, my valentine.

You're all I need,

My love, my valentine."

I finished, looking towards Emmett and Esme. _My valentine. _Everyone clapped. I smiled at them and put the microphone down. Carlisle stood beside me. I thanked him and we hugged. He left and went to Esme. I just stood there, looking at all the couples, seeing how happy everyone was. It makes me happy seeing others happy. I felt arms wrap around me and a head resting on my shoulder. I looked down and seen Emmett's smiling face. I kissed those lips where an adorable smile was placed. I pulled back and turned to see everyone heading back to their tables.


	13. Chapter 13

"Whoa, wait a second. Don't go back yet. We still have something. It's time for the Bouquet and Garter toss." Alice said, making the guest pause in their tracks. "I would like all the single, unmarried ladies to get in a huddle. And Amelia, please come over here." Alice had my bouquet in her hand. This is the fun part, seeing who catches it. I walked over to her as she handed me the bouquet. I turned around and waited for the signal. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." I threw the bouquet softly over my back. I quickly turned around to see how caught it. I seen it fly straight towards Bella. _Oh my, this is going to be hilarious._ She seen it coming towards her and quickly stepped out of the way. I frowned. I am going to get her. Bella's friend, Angela, I think was her name, caught it. I could see a boy, on the other side of the room, turn red. _Must be her boyfriend. _Everyone cheered for her. I went and gave her a hug and congratulated her. I told her she should go see her boyfriend. Angela laughed but done it anyway.

"Now, Emmett come here. All the single, unmarried men here gather in a huddle, just like the ladies. Let's see who gets to catch Amelia's Garter!" I heard a bunch of men whistle. Raff's whistle stood out from the rest, it was the loudest. Emmett laughed at him while Rosalie and I glared. Emmett moved a chair beside him.

"Come here, Mia." He yelled towards me. I obliged and walked towards him. He patted the chair seat, so I lifted my right leg onto the chair. Emmett, being the funny tease he is, lifted my dress slowly, never taking his eyes off me. He finally stopped lifting my dress when he reached the garter. Emmett lowered his head towards the garter. _Oh my god, he is not doing this. _I felt him grab the garter with his mouth. He started pulling downward. Somehow, someway, he removed the garter using only his mouth. All the men in the crowd hollered and whistled. I just rolled my eyes, but I was laughing. Emmett smiled at me as he turned around. He shot the garter pretty far into the large crowd. And guess who catches it? Charlie! Charlie caught it. Emmett pretty much tackled him to the ground, hugging him. I was laughing so hard. Poor Bella, she was red as blood. It made me laugh even more. I made my way over to Charlie and hugged him and congratulated him. He was just as red as Bella.

Everyone finally got settled down. It was time for Emmett and me to leave. I still did not know where we was going for our honeymoon, Emmett would not tell me. He said it was a surprise and a surprise it stayed. Our suitcases was already in my car. We thanked everyone for coming and we said goodbye to our family. I was walking towards the house when I was suddenly picked up. I looked and seen Emmett with his goofy grin on. I smiled at him. He walked us to the house. Once we were inside, he took off at a run through the house and outside to my car. He safely put my in the passenger seat. Emmett was in the car and had it started in a matter of seconds.

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing he would not tell me. He smiled and kissed me.

"To the airport." Was all I got. I sighed.

"And then where are we going?" I asked again, hoping to get a real answer. He just smiled and shook his head.

"It's a surprise." He took off down the road. I just sighed. I was content with the answer. _I love you, Emmett._


	14. Chapter 14

"Flight 190 to Berlin, Germany." _Germany? He is taking me to Germany?_ I looked at Emmett, eyebrows raised. He just grinned playfully. I pushed him and gave him a 'you-will-tell-me' look. We boarded the plane, getting the usual stares from passengers. I could feel and hear all their thoughts, emotions, and eyes being pointed at us as we took our seats. _A person can never get used to that._ Once we sat down, my attention turned to Emmett. He just gave a innocent look. My eyebrow raised before I spoke.

"So, Germany, Emmett?" I asked. He gave me the same smile as earlier, but this time he shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you and bring you back to your homeland. I thought you'd like it." He whispered to me, feeling slightly hurt as if I had rejected him.

"I do like it. I love it and appreciate it, but I just do not like surprises. Surprises never got me anywhere." I replied. He grinned and pulled me to him. He leaned down and gave me one of those breath taking kisses. The ones I will get for eternity. I do not know how long we were like that, but I did hear the Flight Attendant telling the passengers to buckle the seat belts. That is when we broke apart. I groaned when the plane took off.

"I hate flying." I said, while Emmett pulled me in for a hug. I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, we could have drove but there was this problem. See, we were on the continent North America, while Germany is on the continent Europe and, well, there's this large body of water separating these two continents called the ocean." I could see the humorous glint in his eyes as he said this. I smacked him in the chest lightly.

"That is not what I meant, smart ass." I said, pulling away from him, only wanting to see what he would do. I heard a whine come from his mouth. He grabbed my by my abdomen and pulled me back to him. Our lips meeting on the way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't' mean it." He apologized. I smiled and kissed him again. When I pulled away I was smiling, he caught on. "That wasn't funny. I thought you were really mad at me." I smiled slightly.

"I am sorry. I will not do it again. I promise." I snuggled up into Emmett's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"Mm, say it again." He said lightly, his eyes closed. I grinned at him.

"I love you." I repeated. Emmett's mile grew larger.

"I love you, too." He replied, hugging me tighter. We stayed in that position the rest of the flight.


	15. Chapter 15

We were now driving down a highway, an almost empty highway, in a rented Mercedes. We have to drive all the way from the Dorint Airport-Hotel in Berlin-Tegel all the way to Hohen Demzin, which is where I just found out we are going to. Emmett said we are staying at the Schlosshotel Burg Schlitz. I have heard about it, it is supposed to be very romantic. It looks like a castle. Where Emmett heard of this place, I will never know. Unless, it had something to do with the girls at home. I know for a fact, that Rosalie has heard of almost every romantic destination on this Earth. But, I am glad we are coming here. The country side reminds me of what my home used to be like.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked Emmett. He pondered over it for a second before answering.

"I'm not really sure. I'd figure a few hours, if we were driving _slow._" Slow meaning around 60 mph. Emmett was going at least 100 mph. It was normal. All of us drive fast. I realized we would be driving for quite a while. I sighed and turned the radio on. I flipped through till I found some classical piano music. I heard Emmett groan.

"Mia, why? Why do you do this to me? Edward does it to me all the time and now you. I can't escape." He whined. I laughed in response.

"Fine. You find something." I pointed towards the radio. Emmett lifted his head up, nose pointed in the air. He flipped through the stations. All of them were in German, all but one. Emmett left it on that station, which was playing an old Beastie Boys song. I just laughed and hung my head down. Some things never change. Listening to the only English station, we continued down the highway. _Hopefully, time will pass by quickly._

The time did not pass by quickly like I had hoped. It took us hours to arrive, but it was all worth it. It was beautiful. It really did look like a castle. A small, white stoned castle, surrounded by wilderness. _Beautiful. Romantic._ The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Everything was extravagant and beautiful. The lobby was painted and decorated with brown, gold, and tan colors. The chandelier hanging above everyone was amazing. Emmett had a tough time trying to get the room. He had reservations but he did not know how to speak German and he would not let me help.

"Uh, we have a room. Under the name Cullen, Emmett and Amelia Cullen." He tried for the tenth time. I laughed at him and broke he rule.

"Reservierungen für Cullen." I said to the lady at the counter. She looked down at her computer before replying.

"Dritte etage. Mehr zwanzig." She replied, handing me a key. I nodded at her.

"Danke." I said before pulling Emmett and I away. I handed him the key and grabbed our luggage. _Three suitcases is not that bad. _Emmett took the third from me before I could grab it. I glared but continued walking.

"What did she say?" He asked as we made our way to the elevator. "All I could understand was…" And he started making some weird sounds and it sounded like he was having a seizure. I laughed at his horrid attempt to speak German.

"She said that our suite was on the third floor and was room 20. Apparently all these rooms are huge." I replied. Everything here is so beautiful. We reached our room in no time. When Emmett opened the door, I almost gasped. It was so beautiful. The room was painted a mint green but it worked. The furniture and decorations were beautiful. There were two more rooms connected to this huge sitting area. One had to be the bedroom and the other, I suppose was a bathroom. I sat the luggage down and walked around the room. I heard Emmett shut the door. Two arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips landed on my neck. _I know where this is going. _I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his lips with mine. I smiled as he picked me up, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He laughed loudly and walked us towards what he thought was the bedroom. Well, this room turned out to be the bathroom.

"Wrong room, Emmett." He turned to look and seen that I was right. He felt embarrassed. I laughed at his emotion. He walked us out and to the other room. This time he got the right room. It was just as beautiful to the rest, but it could not step up to the beauty of the man holding me. He quickly laid me on the bed as he crawled on top of me.

"We have to be quiet and this has to be soft. We can't destroy anything, Emmett." I warned him. He laughed and nodded in response. "Ich liebe dich." I said once more before kissing him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmm, I love you." Emmett whispered in my ear. I smiled at his words. _He always had a way with words._ Right now we were at a market place in town. We have been here for a couple days and we would be leaving soon. _Soon_ _as in tomorrow. _Mainly all we have done is stay at the hotel and do inside _activities._ I never want this to end, but unfortunately it has too. Bella's birthday is the day after tomorrow, which is why we are at the market. I wanted to pick something perfect out for her.

"Come look at these." I heard Emmett say from behind me. When I turned around I seen a booth of some sort. I had jewelry placed on it. _Just what I wanted._ I made my way over at a slow pace, I did not want to distract anyone more than I all ready have. The booth had jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets, rings, etc.. It was all so beautiful. I looked the booth over a few times before something caught my eye. It was a beautiful necklace with light colored stones. It was absolutely stunning. _This would look amazing on Bella._

Hopefully, she will like this. I browsed around more and ended up finding a pair of earrings and a beautiful bracelet. All would look amazing on my Bella.

"You ready yet?" Emmett whined. God, he gets so antsy. I nodded and paid the salesman, with a tip. After that we left back to the hotel. We had a long night, but I'm sure _something_ could always make it better. I smirked at Emmett before pulling him into the bedroom.

If you want to know what the jewelry looks like, go to- .com/stories/12588764/a-little-thing-called-love-emmett-cullen-11


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh. Amelia, Emmett. It's so good to see you again. We missed you so much." Esme said as she enveloped me in a hug. I squeezed her tight, showing her I felt the same. Emmett was hugging Carlisle and I could not help but laugh. Carlisle looked so uncomfortable. I released Esme and Emmett and I switched partners.

"Mmm, I missed you, Milly. The house has been quite without you two here." Carlisle whispered, hugging me tight. I laughed and released him. I looked around ands felt that no one else was here. My expression changed to a confused one.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, still trying to sense them.

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper are all at school and Rose and Raff went hunting. Those two should be back soon, before dark." Carlisle said, clueing me in. I nodded and an idea came to me. I looked over at Emmett and seen that his eyes, were indeed, black. I walked over and hugged him.

"Baby, you need to go hunting." I said, kissing his neck. He looked down at me, but did not say anything.

"What about you?" He retorted, knowing what I was getting at. I smiled and let him go, walking around him.

"My eyes are still gold." I whispered in his ear. He turned to glare at me. I smirked and started up the stairs. "I will be back. I am going to go have _lunch _with the _children._" I ran to my bedroom to change. I slipped on a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a tight, long sleeve, green shirt. I completed it with a pair of black wedges and a leather jacket. I ran back down stairs and kissed Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Emmett was not happy with me leaving him, but he will get over it. It is not like I will not be back. I skipped out to my car.

_I miss my family. _It is true. I missed Esme's motherly attitude, Carlisle's fatherly one, Jasper's adorable, quite, emotions, Edward's annoying big brother attitude, Rosalie's sisterly love, Raff's hilarious stupidity, Bella's innocence, and Alice's quirky, bubbly, behavior. I speed down the road faster, going over 130. I want to see them so bad. I am just not used to being away from my family. It is different and I do not like it. I made it to Forks High in a matter of minutes. The parking lot was empty, excluding the cars. I sighed. Not much changes. I searched through the student's minds trying to see if the family were in the Cafeteria.

"_Why does Bella have to be with him? Why wouldn't she just give me a chance? Why does she choose to sit with them, to eat lunch with them? It's not like they eat anyway. Hm, why is that?"_ Mike Newton's annoying thoughts filled my head. I grimaced. I despise that kid, he has to be the most selfish person I have had the displeasure of meeting. I sighed and walked into the Office Building. Mrs. Cope was sitting in the exact same spot that I seen her in last time I was here. She had not heard me come in, so, I made my presence known. I cleared my throat. She looked up from her papers and nearly fell out of her chair. _When did she come in?_ Her thoughts rang through my head and fear and embarrassment filled her heart. I smiled as she regained her posture.

"Amelia, wow, I wouldn't have expected you to be back. Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon. With Emmett." She asked, still feeling odd. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"I know, I did not expect to be back either. We were on our honeymoon but we arrived back earlier than we planned, so I figured I would come see my brother's and sister. I just missed them to much." I said sweetly, trying not to frighten her again. She nodded and started to dig through a drawer, looking for something. I waited patiently as she continued for the next minute or two searching. Finally she pulled out what looked like a pass or something. She handed it to me and I observed it, finding out I was right.

"It's a visitor's pass so you can enter the school. Just bring it back here before you leave." She said slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. I nodded and headed towards the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I said before leaving. I heard her mumble a thank you as I headed in the school going a bit faster than before. I skipped through the halls and made it to the cafeteria in record time. It was full of teenage students of all shapes and sizes. I laughed at my comment. I could see that annoying Newton kid and his annoying friends. _Especially that Jessica girl._ I shook my head and looked around. I found them in the back at a table. Alice and Jasper were sitting beside each other, holding hands, and Edward was beside Bella, just studying her with loving eyes. Bella was quiet and she was eating, unlike the rest of them. They had not noticed me yet and I was thrilled. I could surprise them, which I know they would love. I slowly made my way over to them. I could feel all the stares on me, coming from the hundreds of mortal's eyes. I paid no attention and continued on my way. I snuck up behind Jasper and hugged him around the neck. I was quickly pushed off and he jumped up, about to attack. I was on the ground laughing, I just could not help it, it was just so funny. Once he realized it was me he pretty much jumped on top of me, hugging me to death. He pulled me up and I got tackled into another hug and ended up back on the ground, but this time it was Alice. _She's strong for being so little._

"Alice, you are killing me." I whispered lightly. She laughed and we got off the floor. She would not let go of me as we stood, she was attached. Jasper looked amused, while Edward and Bella looked shocked, for some reason. Jasper detached Alice from me, laughing as he did. I looked at Edward, but he still had not moved.

"You going to come give me a hug, brother? Or are you just going to sit there?" I asked, my eyebrows raised and arms crossed. A smiled lit up his face and he nearly jumped over the table to hug me. I laughed as he tried to crush my ribs. I pried him from my waist and took at step back. Edward stepped away, slightly embarrassed about the scene he just caused. I laughed and took at step around him. Bella was standing now, waiting for her turn. I smiled and walked slowly over to her. As soon as I was at her side, she had he arms around me in a vice grip. I laughed and just let her hug me and I returned it. I leaned down to her ear before whispering something, I knew she would like. Well, I thought she would like.


	18. Chapter 18

"Happy birthday, Bella." I whispered. She responded by letting go of me, her complexion pale as my skin. It worried me. _Did I say something wrong?_ I asked Edward. He just rolled his eyes. _She doesn't want it to be her birthday. She hates the fact that she's older. _I looked at Bella. I wrapped my arms around her again.

"I am sorry. I did not know. I would not have said anything." I gave one more squeeze before letting her go. I waited for a minute or so and her complexion changed back to its normal color. I smiled and we all took our seats. I looked over at Bella, still slightly confused as to why she does not want to be older.

"May I ask why you do not wish to be older?" I asked, never taking my gold eyes off her chocolate brown ones. She looked down as if ashamed. I lifted her head up by her chin and stared into her eyes. "Tell me, Bella." I whispered softly. After a few moments of staring, she caved.

"It means that I'm older than Edward now. I don't want to, it's just not fair. He gets to stay 17 forever and I, I get to get wrinkly and old." She pouted. My eyes grew hard and black, my stare intensified. What she said really upset me. I gripped her chin just a bit tighter, nothing that would hurt her, though.

"Being 17, or any age for that matter, forever is not a gift, Bella. It is a curse. Why would you want to be the same age forever? Why would you want to waste your life away? It is not something you want, trust me. You can do so much with your life." I said, my words hard and short. I released her. My eyes went back to the soft gold color and I turned around in my seat. "Do not tell me that is what you want?" I whispered, my voice strained. She did not say anything right off the bat, but it soon came.

"Yes, that is what I want. I want to be like you, Edward, Emmett, all of you. I want to be with Edward, forever, for eternity. Like you and Emmett and Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Raff. It's not fair to know that you all get to spend forever with each other, while Edward and I only get so long." She whispered, her tone made of sadness. I understood exactly what she meant. If I was in her position, I would be in the exact same argument over Emmett. _But she does not need this._ I turned to look at her, not touching her, afraid that my anger would get the best of me.

"I understand exactly what you mean, Bella. But you do not want this. I could not let you. I could not stand by and let you throw away your life. Your mortality. Being one of us is not something a person should want. Becoming one of us means that you give up your mortality, that you would not be living anymore. If you done that, Bella, then you would be missing out on all the mortal experiences you should have. You would no longer get to be around your family, you would not be able to be around mortals at all. You would miss out on all the cherished things in life. You would not be able to have a family, no children, nothing. It is hard, Bella. Why would you want to be a monster?" I spoke softly, my voice almost to quiet to hear. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I shook my head and leaned over to hug her. I knew this was not the right place or time to speak of this. Sometimes I just to need to shut my big mouth.

"I love Edward, Milly. I want to spend forever with him. You wouldn't understand, you already have Emmett for eternity. I want something for me, I want this life." She whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod and try not to make her cry anymore. I released her, once again. _I am sorry. _I mouthed to her. She nodded and leaned back against Edward. I was about to speak again but the bell rang. Students piled out of the cafeteria as we just sat there. I shook my head slightly and stood up, grabbing my purse while doing so.

"Well, you all better get back to class. I must be heading back home." They all obliged and stood up. Edward nodded at me and Bella hugged me before they both walked of. Alice and Jasper stayed behind. I looked over to them, before Alice spoke.

"I've seen the future, Milly. The one thing that has not changed is that Bella will be like us. I've seen you and me with her and she looked just like us. I don't know how it will happen, but I do know it will happen." She hugged me. "And once I get home from school, you are helping me decorate the house for Bella's birthday party. Edward's bringing her whether she likes it or not. Well, I'll see you later. Love you, Milly." She hugged me before running off. Jasper moved towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't feel upset or guilty. You only meant good about it, Bella understands." And with that, Jasper walked away. I sighed. Slowly, I made the short trip to the front office.


	19. Chapter 19

Skip to later in the evening.

"Ooo! I can't wait! Ok, everybody, positions. Edward and Bella will be in here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" As soon as the number left Alice's overly-excited lips, in walked Bella and Edward. 

"Happy birthday, Bella!" We all yelled. She blushed as we said this. It was cute. When Bella seen the decorations, her eyes widened. Not from happiness but from embarrassment. All I could do was stare at her, thinking why she was like this. Why she wanted to be like _us._ Emmett could not contain his laughter, he let it all out. It was so loud, it felt as if the ground was shaking, or maybe it was just the vibrations from the echo. Bella and Edward continued into the room; Bella had a death grip on Edward's arm. I felt sympathy for her, but my anger had not removed itself from earlier. Carlisle and Esme were closest to the door, so they got to hug Bella first. Esme hugged and kissed her cheek before Carlisle. Esme didn't say anything.

"Sorry about this, Bella. We couldn't rein Alice in." I heard Carlisle whispered as he hugged her. I smiled. Next in line was Rosalie and Raff. Rosalie actually did not glare at her, but she did not smile. I probably would have killed her if she glared. My sight flickered over to Raff. He had this big, Cheshire grin. 

"You haven't changed one bit. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." He said loudly. She gave a thanks and blushed some more. Raff leaned down and actually hugged her. He had never really touched her, but strayed away instead. _There is a first time for everything. _He and Rose stepped back, allowing Alice to have her room. Alice released Jasper's hand and skipped forward. I seen Jasper smile at Bella, but he kept a decent distance between them. He was in the back standing by the staircase, where we were. Alice was sort of scaring me, she never looked so happy. This is the happiest I've ever seen her, her happiness was slightly frightening.

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared. She grabbed Bella and pulled her over to the table that held presents. This was Emmett's cue to leave. He waltzed over to Bella and swooped her up in a hug. She let out a surprised yelp that I could not help but laugh at. 

"Happy birthday, Bella." He exclaimed. He released her, and she looked slightly relieved. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to step out for a second." And with that, he walked out the door. I knew what he was going to do, and I smiled. He really cares for Bella, even if he does not usually show it.

"Alice, I said I didn't want any presents. I told you, that I didn't nee…" Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"But I didn't listen." She replied, grabbing a silver wrapped gift. It was the one from Emmett, Raff, Rosalie, and Jasper. Nervously, she opened it, going as slow as she possibly could. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she got it unwrapped. She stared at it for a second, before opening the box. Obviously, it was empty. Her emotions went from nervous to confused in a matter of seconds. 

"Uh, thanks." As soon as Bella said this everyone's emotion went to amusement. Rosalie actually smiled at her, which has never happened before. Raff and Jasper laughed loudly, while I just stayed quiet. Alice looked at her like it supposed to be obvious.

"It's a radio for your truck. Emmett's installing it now so you can't return it." Alice said happily. I grinned at her. She played this smart. Of course Bella would want to return it. 

"Thanks Jasper, Raff.. Rosalie." Bella said, pausing before she said Rosalie. "Thanks Emmett!" She said a bit louder. Emmett's booming laughter traveled from outside. I smiled. Emmett was so weird sometimes. Alice handed Bella a chrome red wrapped present. It was mine.

"This ones from Milly." Alice said. Bella looked towards me. I smiled.

"I hope you like it." I said, truly hoping that. She started to open it as Emmett reentered the room. He marched over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. 

"You better like it. She complained about getting you the perfect gift our entire honeymoon." Emmett said. I giggled a little, I mean, I guess I did complain a little. Bella smiled at us and finished opening it. As she opened the box, her emotions came tumbling in on me. I could see Jasper wince out of the corner of my eye. She was full of love, happiness, excitement, adoration, confusion, anger, sadness, and a whole bunch of others. Then her eyes grew wide, and she took the jewelry set of the box. She finally looked up at me then walked towards me. Bella slowly wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed me, tightly if I might add.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She said as she released her hold. I smiled and took the necklace from her. She looked confused, but I just spun my finger around. After a few seconds she got what I meant and turned. I slipped the necklace around her slender neck and clasped it. I smiled and slightly pushed her back towards Alice. Alice didn't seemed fazed; she took the jewelry from Bella's hands and replaced it with another present.

"Here, this one's from Edward." Alice stated, making Bella glance at Edward as if she was telling him something. _Hmm, wonder what that's all about?_ I shook my head slightly, clearing my thoughts. Bella lowly begin to unwrap the present.

"Ow." Bella hissed slightly. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Then I smelt it, the smell of blood. It all seemed to happen fast but in slow motion at the same time. Jasper took off running towards Bella. I was frozen., as was everybody else except Jasper and Edward. Jasper was almost right up to Bella, but Edward threw him in the opposite direction, while throwing Bella behind him. Out of sheer bad luck, Bella landed on the table with the cake and presents. This table held the most glass. She was now bleeding from a large gash that went from her wrist to her elbow. This made Jasper mad with hunger. Edward was ready to attack. **_**No. Jasper will break through Edward like pen through paper.**_** I done what no one else seemed to be able to.**

"**No." I seethed through my teeth. I lunged at Jasper grabbing hold of his waist. I knew I was stronger than he was and I knew I could stop him. I broke through his open mind barriers, trying to bring back the Jasper Bella knew. The moment his ravaging self felt me in his head, his direction changed. Bella was no longer in danger, for now. Jasper turned towards me and swung at me, nails barred. I managed to duck back just in time.**

"**Jasper calm down. You do not want to hurt me or any one else." I said loudly, hoping to get the message through. In response, I received a feral growl. Word are not going to work. "I said calm the fuck down, not get angrier." This time, Jasper charged at me. When he hit me, I managed to stay on my feet, but did not manage to escape his swing and bite. His nails managed to cut me across my chest and his bite got my shoulder. I growled louder than he did before and slung him across the room.**

"**This is how you want to play? Fine." I yelled before he lunged at me again. I did not avoid this one, nor did I try. Instead my fist met his face and his body met the wall. I was on him, dragging him out the door before he could stand. I ran as far away from the house as I could before Jasper regained his strength. Once I got far enough away, I released Jasper. He seemed to have regained some of his senses, but not enough. He was still trying to attack me. He lunged again, but this time Emmett grabbed a hold of him. He held him to him tightly, only allowing him to hiss at me. I walked towards him, trying to get a good feel on his emotions. I tried changing them to something a little less than rage, but do you know how hard it is for an empath to change another empath's emotion? No? Well, it is damn hard. **

"**I got him. You go check on Bella." Emmett said, trying to get rid of me. I nodded and ran off, giving Jasper one more look. I hope Bella is ok. She seemed like it, if not a little shook up. Although, Edward did push her, leaving her bleeding even more. My thoughts rambled as I ran inside the house. Alice, Rosalie, and Raff were all upstairs, I suppose to get away from the smell. I walked into the dinning room to see Bella on the Dinning table with Carlisle patching her up and Edward by her side. Esme was leaning against the wall. I grabbed a hold of Edward and pulled him out of the room.**

"**How is she?" I asked. He looked worried and I knew what about. His thoughts tell everything, even if he does not want them to. **

"**I can't believe I let this happen. She's hurt and it's all my fault." He whispered. Edward rarely showed this side of himself. He was always the strong one, emotionally. He knew how to control them and keep them hidden from everybody, well, everybody except Jasper and I. I pulled him into a hug. Lord knows he needs one.**

"**Listen. This was not your fault. You did not know this was going to happen, therefore, you could not have prevented this. It was meant to happen and it did. Bella is going to be fine." I whispered in his ear. He grip on me got tighter. **

"**She's not going to be fine. Jasper could have killed her. Would you be fine if something like that happened to you?" He snapped. My eyes hardened, as did my grip. The night I died replayed in my head. I know what it is like to die, slowly and painfully. I was dead before I was turned. I died when my family was taken from me. Edward loosened his grip. "I'm sorry."**

"**There is no need to be sorry. You was not there. You could not have done anything to prevent it, just like now. I know how you feel, but you have to understand that it is not your fault." I whispered in a barley audible voice, even for me. He nodded and released me. I looked at him once before walking back in the Dinning room. Carlisle had finished patching her up and was cleaning up everything. Bella nearly jumped into Edward's arms, but I would not blame her. She has had a rough night. We all have. I wonder how Jasper is. **

"**Come on, Bella. I'll take you home." Edward says, pulling Bella towards the door. She pulled away before he could and ran over to me.**

"**Is Jasper ok?" She asked. Of course Bella would be concerned about Jasper and not herself. That is just Bella. I smiled and nodded at her.**

"**He is fine. A little out of it, but fine. How are you?" I asked. **

"**I'm fine. Just a little banged up." Bella replied. Before she could say anything else, Edward was pulling her out the door. I sighed and walked over to Carlisle.**

"**Tonight has been a long night." I said. Carlisle nodded in agreement. I helped him swipe the area down clean. **_**When I get back, we need to have a family meeting.**_** Edward's voice rang through my head. "Edward say's that we will be having a family meeting when he get's back. Joy." I did not wait for an answer, but walked out the door. I did not get three steps and I ran into a rock solid body. Looking up into the eyes of my baby, I smiled. Emmett's arms wrapped around me.**

"**Jasper calmed down, but he's still outside. He says he isn't ready to face your beautifulness yet. But he says he's sorry." Emmett told me as he carried me into the living room. **

"**Alright. But I do wish he would come inside, it is not like he is forbidden." I replied as we landed with a thud on the couch. Emmett kissed the top of my head and gave me a tight squeeze. "Oh, and Edward wants to have a family meeting when he gets back." Emmett sighed and threw his head back on the soft material.**

"**Those are never good." Emmett replied with a frustrated grunt. I felt sorry. I had never been to one of the family meetings before, but from what Emmett has made them out to be they usually end up with the family moving. I do not want to move I like it here. This is home.**


	21. Chapter 21

"How long does it take to bring her home?" Emmett whined, putting more of his weight down on me. All of us were in the living area, waiting for his return. Emmett and I had switched positions nearly 10 minutes ago, so he was lying down on top of me. Rosalie and Raff were on the love seat in their own little world, while Carlisle and Esme were sitting together in the chair with a worried expression reflecting on both of their faces. Alice was sitting with Jasper on the floor. Poor Jasper looked horrid and his emotions were no different. He felt horrible for what he done, though I do not think he should go as far as to _hate_ himself.

"A half hour, Darling." I said, still focusing on Jasper. I need to talk to him, to make him understand that it is not his fault. "Let me up." Emmett looked at me funny for a second before obliging. I rose from the couch and walked to the exit.

"Come on, it is time for a walk." I said, without looking back. Jasper knew that I was talking to him, so, he followed suit. I could feel the confusion radiating off everyone besides Jasper, Alice, and myself. I continued walking until I reached the outdoors, then I took off running into the woods. I stopped once I got far enough away from the other's hearing range. I turned only to come face to face with Jasper. I looked just as sad as before, maybe even worse. The only thing I could do was hug him and I did.

"I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again, squeezing my small frame tighter. He started letting out soft, dry sobs which made me want to do the same. I pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes.

"Do not be sorry. It was not your fault, you could not help it." I reasoned. HE eyes grew darker at my words and he pulled away fiercely. With his hands behind his back, he started pacing.

"This is my fault. I didn't see the rest of you trying to attack her. It was just me. Not you, nor Emmett, nor any of the others. Just me." He stopped pacing and stood right in front of me. His once golden eyes, turned a dark black. They read nothing but rage, rage at himself. _Comfort._ I slowly moved my hand towards him, only to have him jerk away. No. I will not let him do this to himself.

"Jasper." I whisper, knowing he would hear me. With one quick motion, I placed a strong grip on his forearm. He let out an animalistic growl. Before I knew it, we were rolling around on the ground, taking hits no human would survive. "Jasper stop!" I growled, only to have it useless. We continued hitting, kicking, and rolling until we hit a tree. With our strength combined, the tree fell with a loud boom. This did not bring down his strength, but seemed to add to it. We tumbled for what seemed like a few minutes, but was more than an half hour. By now, I realized we were deep in the forest, farther than I had planned. This needs to stop and I am going to end it. In one fluid movement, I pinned Jasper's shoulders to the moist, marshy ground. He snapped and hissed at me, but could not get leverage. I released his shoulders and paced my hands on his head, keeping it still. He arms constricted around me. It would seem we were in a lover's position, but we knew better. I peered into Jasper's eyes, attempting to get a hold of his mind, it needed clearing. Another animalistic growl escaped his throat, directed at me. This is not the Jasper I know, not the one I care about.

"Jasper, stop. Control yourself, this is not you. This is not Jasper Whitlock. Not the one we love." I whispered, still holding him still. He roared and hit me harder, not phasing me. He attempted release, but was no match for my reason.

"No!" He hissed, squirming beneath me. I must stop this. I pushed harder into his mind, attempting control again, thankfully gaining more. I pushed my feelings into him, letting him know I was here. That it was me.

"Jasper, listen to me. You need to control yourself, if you do not, you are a danger to us all. To yourself, to me, to Emmett, Esme, Rose, Edward, Raff. To Alice. Think of Alice, Jasper. Think of what she would think, seeing you act like this. This is not you. It just is not. Please, Jasper, think rationally. Please." I begged, pushing my soul further into him. After a bit more struggling and much more pushing, something flashed in his eyes. Not another round of rage and anger, but one of realization. His facial expression changed to one of regret. Slowly, I released him from my grip. He did not move, but laid there, thinking. Most of his thoughts were about what just happened and how he could have let it happen. After he cleared his head, he rose from his former position into a crouch of some sort. He looked horrid.

"Milly, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it…" He trailed off. Now I felt bad. I made him feel like the incident before was not his fault, but that this one was. I hugged him tight, letting my emotions run free.

"Oh, Jasper. This was not your fault, I pushed it. I just wanted you to believe that what happened before was not your fault and now, that this one is not either. You are my brother, Jasper, you should not feel this way." I whispered, releasing him. He was quiet and unmoving, same as before. Finally he spoke.

"I suppose I should just believe you, I know I'll never win with you." He chuckled slightly, pulling me to him. I laughed along with him as we made our way to the house. Everything was quiet around us as we walked on, but a quiet snap drew my attention away. I stopped walking, halting Jasper.

"What is it?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and pulled him on.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." I waved it off and ran on. Edward should be back by now, and we needed to talk.


	22. Chapter 22

Jasper and I walked through the back doors, finding the rest of the family in the dinning area. Jasper took his usually seat beside Alice as I sat on Emmett's knee. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his effort of comfort. Today really has been long. And it will never end. Edward was standing at the head of the table, looking down. His wave of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt everything from sadness to anger to confusion to love. It was overwhelming. I looked sadly at him. He is about to make a big decision. I could tell that without having to read his mind. We waited for 10 minutes in silence. He has not said a word.

"Edward?" I asked softly. Something was horribly wrong. He finally looked up. I almost gasped. The poor thing looked horrible. His eyes were blacker than black and the dark rings under his eyes were even darker. His normally pale skin was translucent. It was bad.

"We have to leave." He said. I stared him down, confused. Leave? What does he mean leave? Forks? They've only been here a few years, it's not time to go.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" Emmett's loud voice rumbled from behind me, the vibrations from his chest shaking me. I seen Jasper and Raff twitch slightly and Rosalie jump from the corner of my eye. Another fight is defiantly not what we need.

"We have too. Bella been hurt way to much and it's all been my fault. I don't know what I'd do if I had to see her hurt again. We're the ones putting her in danger, if we leave, then she'll be safe." Edward replied. What he said made sense, but it also did not. I felt Emmett growl slightly and start to rise, but I pushed him back down and stood myself.

"Edward, we cannot leave. Not yet. Yes, Bella has been hurt, but you were there to save her. You are her night in shinning armor. She needs you. It would hurt her even more if you left her. She loves you, Edward. Did you really think this through?" I asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. I heard an almost silent growl and he shook my hand off. He started pacing.

"Yes, _Amelia, _I have thought this through." He hissed. The only emotion I felt from him now was anger and hurt. "I know that when we leave she will hurt emotionally. I've realized that, but I'll be damned if I stay and allow her to be hurt physically. With us here, she is at risk of dying ever God damn second! I will not allow that. We will leave. We'll leave this town and everything else behind with it. Her life mean more to me than her love." Edward finished. The entire room was silent. No one dare speak after his outburst. Finally, after retrieving my guts, I spoke.

"Fine. You will tell her tomorrow that you can no longer be here for her. That you no longer love her. After that, we will be gone within the hour." I said, walking towards the door.

"You know that I love her, better than anyone else." Edward seethed. He walked forward a bit and I stopped. Turning around I spoke.

"No, Edward. I do not." I walked out of the room.

Like I promised , we were gone within the hour of the truth. Edward went and told her that he did not want her, that he did not love her. Edward is such a saint, but he can lie like no other man I have met before. Edward has gone out on his own, hunting down Victoria. The rest of the family went to Denali, to visit Tanya and her family. I wish I had the opportunity to meet Tanya and her family, but I do not. Emmett and I went out on our own. We now live on a small Island in Vermont. It does not exactly feel like home, not without the rest of the family. I am used to hearing Alice and Edward bicker like children and Emmett and Jasper have 'competitions' constantly. Seeing Rosalie and Raff hanging onto each and every move of one another. Hearing all the sweet, loving whispers being exchanged between Carlisle and Esme. I miss it. I miss seeing all the love we all had for one another. All the different kinds of true love. It was home. This huge house, if you could even call it that, is not a home. Not without everyone running around, causing a ruckus. But it will be, in time. Emmett and I are a family and that is all that matters. Maybe, one day, we will have our own family. Hopefully, not under all the tragic circumstances it was for us, but maybe it will happen. Only fate can tell what the future holds. For all we know, it holds tragedy and hurt, or maybe happiness and love. We will never know until it happens.


	23. Chapter 23

"This house is to big." I stated, as I walked into the large family area. Emmett was sexily placed upon the couch wearing only a pair of boxers. We've been here a total of 96 hours and I still have not explored completely. I mean, we have been busy doing other _things. _

"Yeah, yeah. Too big? I believe I've heard you say that somewhere before. Hmm. Where was we? Could it have been the kitchen? No. The garage? No. Oh, that's right. It was the bedroom. I remember." Emmett boasted. Cocky bastard. I smirked and moved over behind him. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Just because I said it, does not mean I think it is true." I replied. His smile faltered into a pout. He turned around quickly, looking abashed, as I started to walk away.

"You don't really mean that. Do you? Honey?" He yelled cautiously. Of course he believes me. When have I ever _lied_ to him? I smirked and looked over my shoulder.

"I will never tell." I answered and walked out the door. I could still hear him perfectly yelling. I laughed slightly. Emmett always had that effect on me. I do not believe I have ever laughed like this before I met him. I suppose I never really had anything to laugh at. I made my way to my car that was parked outside the garage. I absolutely love this car. It's one of the few things that remind me of the 2nd home I ever had. While there are many things here that remind me of the first home I had. The weather, the trees, the water, many things. I sighed and opened my car door and the first thing that hit me was a scent that was not mine nor Emmett's.

A letter was sitting in the front seat. The envelope was a very regal looking one. I have seen it before, but I do not know where exactly. I quickly grabbed it. The front of it had my name on it, in a font that I recognize again, but it is not one of ours. I opened it slowly, afraid of what was in it. My eyes widened at the Latin writing within.

Amelia,

Finally, after all these years, I have found you. It was a brilliant game of cat and mouse. But it is over now. The cat has finally caught the mouse. All that has to be decided is whether or not the mouse is going to come willingly or is it going to fight and allow it's little mouse lover to die in the process. I believe the little mouse should decide correctly and quickly. I am not a very patient person. The choice is yours, Amelia. I will be looking forward to seeing you, My Child.

In Waiting,

Aro

I knew now who's scent it was. Not just one person, but 3. Aro's scent was faint. A pungent, bitter scent. Jane's scent reeked out evil and roses. Lastly, Felix's scent. It was strong and powerful. It was the most recent. That meant that he was in the area. Here, on my island. Near my home. Near my _love._ But this was the closest he was going to get. I knew what I had to do in order to keep my Emmett safe. I now understand how Edward felt. I should not have judged him. The cost of keeping the ones you love safe was heavy. Hurting them a little in the beginning was nothing compared to killing them in the end. I crunched the parchment within my fist. This is against all I believe in, but if it keeps Emmett safe? Then my morals are pointless.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm going hunting. You wanna go?" Emmett asked as he walked into the music room. It has been two days since I got that letter. Two days since I burned it. Two days to think about how to get away. This was my battle, no way was I going to let Emmett die in it. You would think that Aro's threats were empty but they are the complete opposite. For a vampire of his age, he is true to his word.

"Not this time. I am not very hungry and I have got some music to work on." I replied showing him and empty piece of paper. I did have things to write, but it was not music. His face dropped. I feel horrible. This was going to be the last time we see each other and I am disappointing him.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He said and started for the door. I jumped up.

"Wait!" I ran towards him and placed a kiss upon his lips. The last kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I studied every feature on his perfect face in a matter of seconds. I knew this would be the last time I will ever see him. "Ich liebe dich." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you, too." He smiled and walked out the door. In a matter of seconds he was long gone, into the dark woods. Gaining my composure, I hurried back into the music room. I needed to write that letter and quickly. It would not take long to feed and Felix would be here any second. With that thought, a quick scent caught my nose. I spun around to meet the chest of Felix. Nothing had changed.

"Hello, Amelia." His deep voice rumbled. Yes. Nothing changed. I looked up into his dark eyes. "I see you have lured another man into your clutches." He laughed. Though, it was not funny.

"A man? Yes. Lured into my clutches? No." I replied. He growled. Talking back is not what he likes. Felix was never one for replies or patience. " I have _lured _very few _men_. You know that better than anyone." Once those words left my mouth I was against the wall. Felix's hand dwarfed my throat. I could feel my skin crack under tha pressure, though, I could feel nothing.

"Watch what you say. I am not supposed to kill you… yet." He hissed. I smirked as his grip tightened.

"Release me. I am not supposed to kill you… yet." I mimicked. With one more shove, he dropped me to the floor. I rose from the crumpled position and went back to my piano.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked, coming up behind me. His hand on my shoulder looked out of place. It was not like Emmett's.

"What does it look like? I am writing a letter." I replied, gaining a sigh from Felix. Like I said, no patience. In a matter of minutes and with thought, I finished it and laid it on the piano keys. I knew he would find it there. I turned, facing the big vampire. "Let us go." With that, we took off, in the opposite direction of Emmett.


	25. Chapter 25

**Emmett's POV**

I hurried with the feeding. I wanted to get home to my wife. It feels great saying that. Being married used to be something I was dreading, but now? It was something I enjoyed. Something I loved and cherished. I smiled and ran into the house. I expected to see Mia waiting for me at the door like usual. But she wasn't. Something was wrong.

"Honey?" I yelled loudly. Nothing. Not a sound. Was she not here? Did something go wrong. I raced into the Music room, where I last seen her. She wasn't here either. Gazing the room, I looked for something out of place. I spotted a piece of paper on the keys of the piano. Slowly, I picked it up. Emmett was written across the front of it. I unfolded it, worried about what was placed inside of it. Looking down, Amelia's writing was placed on it.

Emmett,

I love you, Emmett. Do not ever forget that. No matter what you think or what you read, do not think twice about that. Two days ago, I got a letter. A letter from an old _acquaintance. _It threatened you and myself. Threats appointed to me are things I can handle. But threats that are appointed towards you? Those worry me. These threats can be carried out. I will not allow them. I had to leave. Not because I wanted too, but because I had too. I could not allow you to get hurt. In my life, with all my enemies, loving you is like walking on glass. I never know when you are going to break. You are the most valuable thing that walks this Earth. I cannot allow you to get hurt.

So, do not come looking for me. You will only come up empty handed or hurt in the process. I am doing this because I love you. I can not allow you to face my demons. You will only lose and I cannot protect us both. If we was in that position, know that your life would come before my own. I love you and this does not change that. We will never see each other again, no matter how much I wish too. It will not happen. You need to move on. Forget about me. There is someone out there that is better for you than me. Goodbye, Emmett. Forever.

Ich Liebe Dich,

Amelia

Once those words registered, I hit the ground. She's gone? She's really gone? I sobbed dryly. I growled and pulled the letter to my chest. I will not let her go without a fight. I leapt up and took in a deep breath. Two scents hit my nose. One was Amelia's and the other was foreign. That didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Amelia and bringing her back. I took off in the direction of the scent. It was long gone, but I can manage. I will manage anything to find her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Rose! Where's Carlisle?" I asked. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Milly is gone. And I may never see her again. Right now, I was in Maine, where the family was, excluding Edward. I haven't heard from him in months. "He's a work." Was the only reply I got. I released a growl and started to pace. Damn it! "Why?" I stopped and stared at her. Hmm, where's Raff? I sat beside her and put my head in my hands. "Why? Well, every fucking thing in my life is destroyed. Amelia's been acting really weird lately and yesterday I went hunting. She had said she was going to stay home and I thought nothing of it. She does it all the time, ya know. I came back later and she wasn't there. I found a note on our piano and it was addressed to me. She said that she had to leave to protect me. She didn't say where she was going or who she was going with. I'm so scared." I jumped up and paced once more. "Damn it! I don't know if I'm ever going to see her again and it's eating me alive." I let out a dry sob. My world was ending. Rosalie moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me. Comfort? From Rosalie? If I wasn't going insane right now, I'd probably laugh. "I'm sorry, Em. But this is Amelia we are talking about. She had to have a good, solid reason for this. I do not blame her, I would do the same for Raff if he were in danger. Do not put yourself through this, things come and go. You'll see her again, I promise. And it's not like you could have seen this coming." Seen this coming? I pulled away from her and took her shoulders in my hands, shaking slightly. "Seen this coming. You're a genius! Alice. Where is Alice?" I shook her harder. I needed to know. Alice could look for her, then I could find her! Rosalie looked down, looking slightly ashamed. "What?" "She's not here." I could feel my anger building. "Not here? Not here? If she's not here, then where the hell is she?" I yelled. Rose jumped slightly. I pried my hands from her, not wishing to hurt her. "She went back to Forks." Rose replied. I was now confused. Why would she go back to Forks. She promised Edward she wouldn't, we all did. I look towards Rose, questionably. "She had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. She went to check on her, to see if she's alive or not." By then, I was already out the door. "Where are you going?" Rose yelled out the door. "Forks." I whispered. And Forks was where I went. Wet Dog. That smell covered the entire Swan residence. Inside and out, from what I could tell. I couldn't smell Alice, but I couldn't smell Bella either. That smell was just to strong. But I could hear voices inside. I walked towards the door, I couldn't wait any longer. I ran inside and towards the voices. But I stopped. Inside the kitchen was Bella and a man, no, a boy. A big, tan boy. Jacob Black. This Jacob kid was on the phone, but I was not concerned with that. I was only concerned with finding Alice. Bella finally seen me. "Emmett? What are you doing here?" She ran towards me, enveloping me in a hug. I did not hug back. "Where is Alice?" I asked, pulling her away. She was confused, that much I could tell. But how could a person not be? After everything, I am to. "She's not here right now. She went hunting. She'll be back soon, so, stick around. Please." I simply nodded. That Jacob kid was now off the phone. I could now see where the wet dog smell was coming from. Werewolf. A Quileute. Really, Bella? Trading in one monster for another. Good going. "Who was that?" Bella asked him. But he wasn't paying attention to anything but me. I could hear the growl illuminate from him. Stupid Child. Fighting me would not be wise, especially not right now, not when I'm in this state. "It's Edward, Bella." Alice's voice broke the staring match between the pup and myself. She was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking nothing less than worried. "He called and Rosalie told him what I seen. He thinks you're dead, Bella." She whispered. This is not good. Bella started to verbally attack the pup and started to move towards him, but Alice stopped her. "He's going to go to the Volturi, Bella. He's going to ask to die too." This is really not good. Great, just add to my problems. Bella started to go into panic and Alice told her to go get her passport and whatever else. They were going to Volterra. Alice finally realized I was in the room. "Emmett? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. I shook my head in reply. "Alice, look for Amelia. Tell me where she is." I ordered. She looked questionably at me. "She's gone. Her letter said that she had to leave to protect me and that I wasn't going to find her. But I need to. So, help me." She just nodded. The pup was gone by now, upstairs with Bella. But he was off no concern of mine. Alice's face went blank, before she came back with my answer. Her head shook in disbelief. "What is it, Alice? What did you see?" I nudged her slightly. "The Volturi. She's with them. Part of the Guard." She replied. What a small world. All our problems seemed to be linked. Amelia, part of the Volturi Guard. Of all things. I knew next to nothing of her past except how she was made and a few other meaningless things. She didn't seem like that type. The type that followed orders. She was deadly enough to be part of it, but, she didn't mix well with authority. But, that good be why she wasn't with them… anymore. My thoughts drew back when Bella ran down the stairs, Jacob trailing at her feet. Alice informed Bella about Milly before she pulled me outside towards Carlisle's car. Jacob was arguing with Bella, telling her she needed to stay here and that Edward's and this girl's life didn't matter. I snapped. I lunged and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him in the air, all while growling. "Their life does matter! If it weren't for Amelia and Edward your precious Bella would have been another vampire's lunch! You should be thankful. Cleaning up human remains is not something any of us are to keen on, especially when it is someone we know." I squeeze his throat tighter. "Bella loves Edward and the only way Alice and I can get our brother back is with her help. Do you think he's going to listen to us? No. Keep telling Bella that she can't go, change her mind. Then you get to go to our home and tell our parents that their son isn't going to come back because he's ripped to pieces and that it's all your fault. Tell that to my sweet mother that she will never see her first son again. Then after that I get to go tell your father that his only son is never coming home because I drained him of his life. So, which will it be? The easy way or the hard way?" Bella was pleading beside me to let him go. And I did just that. His answer wasn't important to me. "Get in the car, Bella." I ordered. For once, she didn't protest. The mutt was on his feet by now, but he didn't dare try and stop us. At least he learned something. "Get us out of here, Alice." We were gone and by morning, we would be in Volterra.


	27. Chapter 27

**Amelia's POV**

"It's so good to see you again, Amelia!" I was looking forward, my head held up and defiant. In front of me was 3 men sitting in a thrones. The one releasing to the left had long brunette hair and dull red eyes. He had this kind, fatherly aurora. Marcus reminded me of my father in many ways. The one to the right was a young looking blonde. His red eyes looked intriguing with the hair color. He was stiff and looked angry at the world, though, he had no reason at all to be. He had the world in the palm of his hand. Caius was the one I got along with best of the three _brothers._ Last but not least was the middle one. Their leader. With his long black hair and his big, playful, red eyes, he looked like someone you would have a great time being around. That was the complete opposite of him. Being around this man left you in misery and pain. He was insane and blood lusted.

"Aro." I replied. Aro was the leader of the Volturi. The most powerful, most feared coven in the Vampire world. To me, they were just 3 old men and their followers that needed to be put in their place. I used to not think like that. I used to think that they were my saviors. How I thought wrong.

"How long has it been, Amelia? A century and a half?" Aro asked. It was longer and he knew that. When I did not answer, Felix shoved me into Dimitri who shoved me back. I had to stop the angry hiss that I about let loose. Getting angry at a Coven full of soul eating vampires is not a good idea, even if I could take them.

"Two centuries, Aro." I replied stiffly. "It has been two centuries since we have seen each other, face to face." His face contorted in slight anger. It has taken them two centuries to catch me. One vampire. Aro rose from his seat and started to pace in front of it.

"Yes, it has been to long. I remember when you first came here. You were a freshly turned vampire and all alone. I gave you a home, a family. I taught you how to control the hunger along with everything else. Yet, you run away from the only thing you have ever known. Do you know how that upsets me? I loved you like a daughter, Amelia. And you betray me. I do not like that." When Aro finished speaking, Felix and Dimitri shoved me to the ground and held me down as Aro walked closer. He placed his hands on either side of my head. I have seen this before, I have done this before. Dismembering a vampire is the only way to kill it. Aro's anger built as I began to smirk.

"Do you really want to do this, Aro? Kill the most valuable asset you will ever know?" I said, mimicking Aro's voice. Those are the words that he once said to me, years ago. Aro stared at me for a good while, before he motioned for them to release me.

"If I let you go, do you know what it means? That you will be in my debt forever?" Aro questioned and I laughed. I rose to my feet, shoving Dimitri and Felix across the room. I strode forward until I was face to chest with Aro.

"No, Aro. I owe you nothing. I could dismember each and everyone of you in a matter of seconds. And you would never realize what was going on, until you head laid at my feet. I do not have to be here. I am here only for my Mate's life. If there is one thing I know about you, Aro, is that you keep on your promises." I stated. Aro's eyes held fear, for he knew that I was speaking the truth.

"Someone take her to her room and have her dressed properly." Aro stated to the open. I looked down at my tight fitted jeans and sweater then looked at the beautiful cloaks and aristocratic clothing that they wore. They changed with the times. It worked for them. I looked around, expecting someone like Dimitri or Alec to escort me, but who stood up shocked me.


	28. Chapter 28

"Come, my Dear." Caius said to me, leaving the throne room. I slowly followed. Caius and I have always gotten along and I suppose it had something to do with our tempers that seemed to match. When we were finally away from the others, Caius turned and hugged me. Saying I was surprised would be a lie.

"I have missed you, My Child. More than I should." Caius whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him. When I first stumbled upon the Volturi, I was welcomed with open arms. Aro thought my gift was a miracle sent from the Gods. Marcus thought of me as really nothing, same as he thought of everything else. Marcus thinks not of much since he _lost _his wife. But Caius, Caius was the one who loved me most. He was the only male figure in my life that I cared about. He was my lover, my father, my brother, my friend. He knew when to discipline me and he knew when to love me. Our relationship would have taken a leap, but he was married. Something I never knew about. Caius was one of the reasons I left. He defied me. And yet… I still love him. But my love for Emmett is stronger.

"I am sorry, Caius. I never meant to give you grief." I whispered. Caius pulled away, still having a steel grip on my shoulders. His eyes grew dark as he looked me in the eye. It took all I had not to turn away from the burning gaze. I was strong and could hold my own, but I could never stand to see Caius angry, especially at me.

"Then why did you leave me? By doing so, you sure as hell caused me grief." I was surprised by the way Caius spoke. He was always so proper and elegant, never one to curse. But his anger surprised me more. Never have I heard him speak with such anger at me, even when I refused to murder that werewolf. "Answer me!" Caius hissed. I jerked away, out of Caius's grip. I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"You know why I left, _Caius_." I hissed. I could feel the tension in the air from the anger radiating off of him. "You hurt me, Caius. And for that, I can never forgive you. We can never be what we once was." I whispered. Caius scoffed.

"Of course we can. I made the mistake of not telling you about Athenodora." Caius argued. I held up my hand, silencing him.

"It was a mistake. A big. Fucking. Mistake." I all but yelled. "Something like that is not a good secret to hide!"

"Amelia, you know how I feel about you. I love you, not Athenodora. She may be my wife, but she does not hold me heart. You do. Please, understand." Caius begged. I shook my head. I whispered no over and over again, hoping to get it through his head. I turned and started to walk down the corridor. I knew where my room was. Caius made a quick grab to my wrist, turning me back around. At that moment, I done the unthinkable. A loud _smack_ echoed through the empty halls.

"No, Caius. I do not love you, I do not hold your heart. The only heart I hold is my Mate's. He is why I am here. His safety is why I am here. Do not think that I came back for you." I said calmly before walking away.


	29. Chapter 29

**A day later**

"**Ms. Amelia, Aro has requested your presence in the thrown room." Dimitri's voice drifted into my room. For the past 24 hours or so I have been here, I have done next to nothing. I took a shower, read a book, and rested in my bed. The boring life I ran away from 2 centuries ago. I looked up at Dimitri from my bed. The childish man had not changed. I never really got along with him when I was here, mainly because I was the serious 'child' who wanted nothing more than to please her 'father'. Dimitri was the vampire who followed orders but had fun doing so. He reminded me slightly of Raff. But not enough for me to like him. I rose from my bed and walked towards the door, grabbing my cloak as I did so. Dimitri was staring at me. When his gaze moved towards my clothing, he gave the expression of distaste. **

"**Let us go." I growled as I shoved him out the door. I slipped my cloak on. Going down the hall, vampires were staring at us, profoundly me. They were all staring in fear and anger. None of these vampires liked me. My presence placed them in fear, which made them angry. When I left from here, I did not just sneak away. I killed nearly half of the Volturi's guard. Hints why Aro was hesitant to let me live. I was the bad guy in the world of the Villains. We reached the throne room in no time. The Brothers were in their thrones, with their Guards by their side.**

"**You rang?" I asked sarcastically. Aro glared but called me forward. His Guard, Renata, was staring a hole through me. I took a quick peak into her mind and found the thoughts not to nice. Same as the rest. It is a wonder I can still read minds. I shut out my abilities for so long, I lost them almost. I cannot inflict pain anymore, it is forever gone. The mind reading is dull. Empathy is the only thing going strong. It is hard to shut out emotions.**

"**It is time for you to do your job, Amelia. We have a guest coming soon. I want you to be present during this visit." Aro said with a humorous air. **_**What is he getting at? **_**Aro, with the wave of his hand, showed me where to stand. Beside Caius, of all vampires. I hissed as I walked past Aro. Of all the things I wanted, and could, do to this **_**man**_**. **

"**Hello, Amelia." Caius said casually, not taking his eyes off me. I snarled and hissed. **

"**Caius." I removed my eyes from him and took my place by his side. That sounds so awful. **_**My place, by his side.**_** I only belonged at one man's side and that man's life was being threatened. I became a living-dead stone as I thought about the past and the future. thought about my **_**families **_**I have had throughout my life. My real family. The Volturi. The **_**Cullen's. **_**The Cullen's still are my family, as they will forever be. Carlisle was the father that I missed. He was loving, caring, and understanding. Understanding of everything. **_**Would he understand what made me come here? Would he understand why I left Emmett?**_** Esme was the perfect mother. She cared about everyone. I have never seen nor felt so much love held within one person. I could never imagine her hurting anyone or anyone hurting her. **_**Would she still love me after I left her son? Would she be disappointed and hurt about my leaving?**_

**Rosalie was that younger sister that got on your nerves but you could not help but love. She may have acted like she hated everything including life, but she was really a scared child that craved attention. I smiled, thinking about her. **_**Would she be mad at me? Would she hate me too?**_** Raff was the all-around perfect brother. He laughed off everything and never took anything too seriously. **_**Would he laugh this off? Would he get angry?**_** Alice was perfect and nothing less. Quirky and innocent, she was the baby sister. I miss having her never ending speech blabbing in my ear, never making one bit of sense. Alice would not hurt a fly. I do not think a **_**fly**_** would hurt Alice. **_**Would Alice ever forgive me? Would this hurt Alice?**_** Jasper was unbreakable. He only ever showed love for Alice. Never fear, hardly anger, hardly anything. But I have seen the real Jasper. The real Jasper that is always terrified of losing his family. His Alice. **_**Would this break Jasper? Would he hate me?**_

**Edward was, well, Edward. The beautiful romantic who was always angry with himself. Always resenting what and who he was. Though he had no right too. He was beautiful creature that was loved by his family. **_**Am I hurting Edward? Is he furious?**_** Bella was fragile, in body and mind. Easily broken, considering she was human. Mortal. My human sister. I laughed. **_**Does she know the truth? Is she safe?**_

**Emmett. My beautiful, amazing, loving Emmett. The perfect man, in body and soul. No man could love me like that. No man could ever show me passion like that. That man is my other half. My soul mate. And now? Now, he's gone. Forever. Even if it is for his safety, it still hurts. **_**Does he know why? Can he understand?**_

"**Ah, Mr. Cullen. How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Aro's voice and choice of words reeled my mind back into reality. **


	30. Chapter 30

My eyes darted to the copper haired _child_ kneeling in front of the Brothers. My mind was blank for at least a minute. I did not even hear Aro nor Edward speak. I jerked my head slightly. _Edward! What the hell do you think you are doing?_ I screamed in his mind. Edward looked up slightly, boring his eyes into mine. His black lifeless eyes.

_Am…Amelia?_ His voice was weak, filled with no emotion. But I could feel every emotion he had rushing through his entire body. Sadness, regret, hatred, emptiness, forgotten love. What is this? Why his Edward, of all people, feeling this?

_It is me. Amelia. Now please, please tell me what you are doing here? _I pleaded. Edward should not be here. Not in the presence of these monsters. Not when I am like this. I went through my reasons as to what he could be here for. I crossed off nearly a million in less than a second, for no way in hell would he be here for those. Then it came to me instantly. _Bella_. All this had to do with Bella. I pulled a confused face. But what about Bella? During all my thinking, I completely missed out on Aro and Edward's conversation. All of it but the last part. You know! The part where Edward asked to die. I started to step forward, but the look Aro sent me was a look I was familiar with. That look that Aro has given me a million times. The one that said _'go any further and I take from you'_. For most 'taking' from them would mean removing them from existence. In most of my cases, it would be depriving me of something or removing something close to me from existence. I glanced up a Edward before I took at step back.

"Now, my child, why would you want such a thing?" Aro asked him as if it was nothing. I rolled my eyes and hissed. Caius placed a hand on my hip, changing my line of sight. Looking down, I glared at the blonde Elder. I wanted to say and do so many horrid things to this man. But now is not the time nor place. I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it back on the arm rest. _Please refrain from touching me. If you do not I will break each and every one of your fingers off. _I said calmly in Caius' mind. I felt the sharp sting of fear go up my spine. I smirked before turning my attention back to Edward and Aro. Edward was kneeling on the ground, not looking at anyone.

"I have nothing else to live for." Was the only words Edward spoke. Instead of making me upset, it only made me angrier. Nothing else to live for? He has an entire family to live for. He has parents that think the world of him and want nothing more than to make him happy. He has brothers and sisters that love him to death. He has a girl that would give up her life for him. He has the perfect fantasy life. Everything is perfect for him. It has to be. Entering his mind, I started screaming at him.

_Why, Edward? You have everything to live for! Do you not realize what you are doing? Who you are hurting? Imagine what this is doing to Esme! To Carlisle! To Bella._ Once Bella came out of my mouth, his head snapped up towards me. Glaring, he began to speak.

"She's gone, Amelia. She killed herself because of me. Because we left. Because I left…" Edward said in a sharp, angry tone. I was shocked to say the least at his outburst. _Dead?_ No that cannot be. I would know if anything happened to Bella or any of them to say the least. I shook my head. No.

"No. No! You are wrong, mistaken. She cannot be. I would know. I would…" I stuttered. I slowly walked towards Edward, who was still kneeling. I was shaking. Not Bella. Anyone but Bella. She still had her entire life ahead of her. I collapsed not two feet from him, crawling the rest of the way. Never have I been so vulnerable in front of others. Never have I shown emotion in front of the Volturi. Never blinked, never breathed. And now? Now I'm sobbing dryly and hunched over in Edward's lap. Minutes later, I recovered. Sure, it may not sound like long, but with vampires, 6 seconds could seem like an entire day. I looked up into Edward's eyes. I could see the regret and sadness in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and brought him closer towards me.

"Please, Edward, please. Do not do this." I whispered. I felt a strong pair of arms lift me from Edward's lap. Seeing the shock on his face, I knew instantly who it was. I wrapped my arms around Caius' neck and leaned into him.


	31. Chapter 31

_He is not going to listen to me._ That was all I could think. I have been pacing my room ever since Caius left. Edward is a vulnerable little boy when it comes to love. His love for Bella was going to kill him. _Bella._ I stopped pacing and sat down on the silk bed sheets. She is not dead. It is a lie. I would feel it if she did. I would feel her dieing and feel the pain of those around. It is not right. Throwing my cloak on, I ran out the door. I was by Aro's side in seconds, pushing past Renata.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. Aro jumped slightly, startled by my silent presence. Our matching red eyes made contact and I knew that he had left. I growled and turned away. I started pacing. Oh, what was I going to do? He is going to get himself killed.

"I have sent Felix and Dimitri to retrieve him. I have a proposition for him." Aro said with a smile. I stopped and glared at Aro. If Edward is put in harms way, I will not hesitate to kill.

"Watch yourself Aro." I hissed. Renata stepped forward, getting into a fighting stance. I growled loudly and moved forward.

"Enough." Aro commanded sharply. I rounded on him, my now onyx eyes gleaming. Who is he to order me? A royal ancient who could not physically fight any of his kind?

"Like I said. Watch yourself, Aro. I am not someone who likes to be pushed around." I hissed. Aro did not move, but I seen his eyes flash. Aro and I had this understanding. He did not cross me and I would try not to cross him. With this agreement, nobody got hurt. I walked away with my head held high and took my place beside Caius. If I could not go to Edward, then Edward would come to me.

After what seemed like hours later, the doors opened.


	32. Chapter 32

After what seemed like hours later, the doors opened. I nearly growled as Jane walked in with Dimitri and Felix behind her. _Stupid bitch._ I almost turned around, but a heavenly scent stopped me. I breathed in deep. A floral scent burned my throat. My eyes jumped to the door. Edward walked in with Bella attached to him. I nearly sobbed. I knew Bella could not be dead. It is impossible. Alice walked in behind them, looking sweet as ever. But I could sense her worry. My knees grew weak at the next vampire that strutted through the door. Emmett, looking big and bad, walked in. I wanted to run and jump into his arms. But I knew I could not. Not for the sake of his, and their, lives. I planted my feet into the ground, forcing myself to stone.

"Sister, I send you out to get one and you come back with 3.…and a half. Such a clever girl." Alec spoke. My jaw tightened. Jane and Alec. Stupid children who deserve to burn. To suffer for eternity. Aro jumped to his feet, seeing our guest.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful! I love a happy ending." Aro exclaimed. I hated him. Aro always seems so nice and caring, but always has that sarcastic edge to his voice that makes me want to reach down his throat and rip his lungs out. Aro walked towards Bella and Edward and grasped Edward's hand, reading his thoughts.

"La tua cantere. Her blood sings to you." Aro continued, questioning Edward on his ability to not kill her. I barely heard what they were saying. My eyes had not left my Emmett. Neither had his from me. My hearty was breaking in two. I could feel the hurt that radiated off of Emmett. The hurt that I left him. But it was for the greater good. Our happiness matters nothing when it comes to his life. I knew that he would not understand, but I hoped.

"Though you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating. I would like to see if you were an exception to my gifts as well." Aro asked. Bella hesitantly placed her hand in his. I was on edge. If he, or any one else, dare harm Bella or the other, I will kill each and every one of them. My knees were starting to bend slightly, getting into a battle stance. Aro stated that he seen nothing and began to walk away.

"I wonder…. Let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?" Aro asked. Edward yelled out and began to run forward. He was on his knees in an instant. I jerked in the slightest bit. _Not yet Amelia. Now is not the time._ I breathed in Bella's scent once more and relaxed myself. I knew that Jane's ability would not harm Bella. It was a mental ability, not a physical one. It could not harm her. Just as I suspected, a frown replaced the evil smirk on Jane's lips. Aro burst out laughing, making me ever angrier.

"She confounds us all. What are we going to do with you now?" Aro questioned. He better do what I want him to do, or else this will not end well. Not for him.

"You already know what you are going to do, Aro." Marcus said emotionlessly.

"She knows to much. She's a liability." Caius chimed in. I hissed at him, gripping his arm tightly. Aro sighed.

"Felix." I moved from my spot as Edward flipped Bella over, saving her from what was to come. Dimitri grasped Alice and four other of the guard held Emmett down. Felix ran at Edward. They fought for a few seconds before Felix slammed Edward to the ground, cracking it along with his face. I ran towards them, grabbing Felix. I punched him, breaking stone-like skin. I slammed him into the ground before slinging him across the room. I was breaking century old furniture and décor that would be worth million, but I did not care. Felix hit me, slinging me back slightly. I blocked him and grabbed his shoulders. I took a chance and flipped him over, slamming him into the marble steps in front of Marcus and beside Aro. I hissed at them both before grabbing Felix's head. I was about to rip it off when an unbearable pain ran through my body. It started behind my eyes and made it's way down to my toes. I felt like someone was ripping my spine in to pieces. I released Felix and turned around. Jane was staring at me. I let out a growl that shook the place. I struggled to walk forward. It hurt so bad. Even if it was just in my mind, it still felt like someone was tearing my skin off. I fell to the ground. I gasped and pulled myself forward, towards Jane. Carefully, I pulled myself to my feet. I stood tall, even though I felt like I was dying. I grasped Jane by the throat tightly.

"Call off your Bitch, Aro. Or I snap her neck. Then her brothers. Then yours." I hissed. It was getting worse by the second. I wanted to scream out. To beg. But someone like me does not beg. They do not ask. They demand and they receive. Seconds pass and I squeezed tighter, feeling her skin crack under my hand.

"Jane." Aro said. Worry and distress filled his voice. Jane blinked, releasing her hold. She gasped as I gripped her tighter. I hated this child. I have wished her dead many times over. Now is my chance. Kill her. Kill her now. A hand laid itself on my shoulder. I jerked my head to the side.

"Amelia, let her go." Emmett whispered in my ear. I glared at Jane and dropped my hold. I spun around and wrapped my needy arms around my husband's neck. I looked into his eyes and seen that love that I have missed.

"I am sorry, Emmett. I did not want to leave you, but I had no choice. I could not protect us both." I whispered sadly. I did not want to explain right now. No, right now I wanted to show Emmett my love and take him on the floor. I wanted him to feel my happiness and love that I had for him.

"I know, baby. I know." And with that, he kissed me. I melted in his arms, feeling the touch of his lips, the touch of his skin. I will cherish this moment for eternity. Aro and Alice were having a conversation. It was about Bella becoming one of us. I knew what the future held, Alice has shown it to me. Bella will be one of us. When? I do not know. But it will happen. I pulled away from Emmett and turned to Aro and the others.

"We will be leaving now, Aro." I said to him. He would not stop us. He would not harm us. That I was sure of. I glared at all the Volturi vampires, feeling nothing but disgust for them all. I hated them. I turned and walked out the doors, my family in tow. We walked past a large group of 'tourists'. I grimaced. These past days, I have had to watch them feast on these helpless mortals. I would not dare harm them. No matter how thirsty I became. No matter how much my throat burned as their blood was spilt. I simply could not. I came to a stop as someone pulled on my arm. I turned around and came face to face with Caius. My eyebrows rose as he breathed in deeply.

"So this is who you have chosen." I nodded my head. "Then so be it. But always know that I love you and no one will ever change that." With that, he walked away. I nodded to myself and turned back around to Emmett. I smiled and grasped his hand.

"You and I. Together forever, my love."


End file.
